Chiaro Scuro
by Elladan1
Summary: Estel is constantly bullied for being adan. Estel thinks that he can find a solution without the help of his family. The only problem is that his solution does everything but make his life simpler. *FINSHED*
1. Prologue

Title: Chiaro Scuro  
  
Author: Elladan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Estel is constantly being teased and bullied for being adan. One day the teasing goes too far, but Estel is convinced that he can find a solution for the treatment without the help of his family. The only problem is that his solution does everything but make his life simpler.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this and I am only borrowing Tolkien's characters for a little fun.  
  
A/N: Hello again everyone! Well finally after a really long time I'm back with another story. Sorry it took so long, but I had a snowboarding accident that kept me occupied for a few weeks. Anyway, thank you all so much for all the kind reviews for my last story. Please feel free to comment, criticize, or send me death threats, whatever you want. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
*****  
  
Estel notched an arrow on his bowstring and cleanly drew it back. He closed one eye and allowed the other to carve the intended path for the arrow. With a zing, he released his grip on the string and let it fly. Its course barely wavered and the arrow planted itself just left of the bulls-eye. Estel sighed in frustration and reached for another arrow in his quiver. No matter how hard he tried, he never seemed to be good enough for the others. The elven children, who were supposed to be his friends, had been able to perfectly hit the center of the target consistently for weeks. Estel spent hours practicing, but it never seemed to be enough. In tree climbing he was too clumsy, in running too slow, in swimming he was a rock compared to the others, and when they rode, the horses just did not listen to him as they did the other elves. It was not just in skills that he fell short, but also appearance. Estel did not have pointy ears and his body was not nearly as thin and spry. For all these reasons and more, the elven children disliked him. He was shunned, ignored, teased, beaten, and scorned by his so-called friends. Never had he considered telling Ada or his brothers that he did not fit in, for he feared their disappointment more than anything else. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Chiaro Scuro  
  
Author: Elladan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Estel is constantly being teased and bullied for being adan. One day the teasing goes too far, but Estel is convinced that he can find a solution for the treatment without the help of his family. The only problem is that his solution does everything but make his life simpler.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this and I am only borrowing Tolkien's characters for a little fun.  
  
A/N: Estel is about eleven years old is this story. I was going to write the entire story at once and then post it a little at a time, but I have hit a stand still and so I decided to go ahead and post what I have. I have one more chapter after this and then who knows. As soon as I can get over this writer's block than I will post more regularly, so please be patient. Ok, well here goes. Remember I love reviews, they always make me feel good and want to write more.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
*****  
  
Estel ran through the garden as fast as his legs could carry him. They were after him and he had to get away. He couldn't let them catch him this time. The bow he had been practicing with bounced lightly against his shoulder as he ran. Suddenly, in mid-stride he was thrown forward and stifled a cry as his ankle wrenched. He landed hard on the rocks with a heavy weight resting on his back and heard a loud snap with the impact. 'Ai, that was my new bow.' Estel mourned to himself before a voice rudely yanked him back to reality.  
  
"So, adan, you dared to think that you are worthy enough to be practicing on 'our' fields?" the voice asked cruelly.  
  
Estel refused to reply and received a sharp kick to his side in encouragement. He felt himself roughly flipped onto his back and the weight centered itself on his chest. Estel's tormenter placed a knee on each of his arms, effectively pinning him down. Two other elves held down his legs as the voice began again.  
  
"Filthy, stupid, slow, useless adan! How does Lord Elrond stand you?"  
  
The boy emphasized his contempt with a few swift punches to Estel's face. Estel did not make a sound, for he knew from past experience that it would only be asking for a longer beating. The weight on his chest made breathing difficult and Raydaion was in an especially violent mood, but still Estel remained silent. Both the punches and insults were steady and increasing in degree. After what seemed to Estel to be an eternity, the fists stopped and the pressure was lifted from his chest. The pain had already begun to overwhelm his mind so he hardly felt the series of parting kicks before the elven children retreated. Only after he was alone did he allow himself to groan and let tears wash some of the blood from his cheeks.  
  
'Why did I have to be born human?' he asked himself as he waited for the pain to ease enough for him to move. As soon as it had, Estel pushed himself to his knees and glanced sadly at his broken bow, which had been a gift from Glorfindel less then a week before. He dejectedly rose to his feet and yelped in painful surprise as his ankle protested use. His head was swimming as he gathered the pieces of his bow and began to limp back home. As soon as he got back to his room, he would clean up and hide the evidence of the beating the best he could. If anyone asked, he would reply that he had fallen from a tree or something like that. As long as Ada and the twins did not find out the truth, he would be fine. Estel could not bear to give them more reason to be disappointed in him.  
  
*****  
  
Estel looked at his reflection in the mirror. 'It simply will have to do.' he thought with a sigh. He had tried to clean the cuts and hide the bruising behind some smudged dirt, but the ugly purple splotches were still too visible. And the limp, Estel could neither fix nor hid his injured ankle.  
  
'Maybe, if I go to bed now, they will not mind my presence being absent at dinner.' Estel thought with some hope. He did his best to ignore the pain as he pulled on his sleeping clothes and removed the chair he had propped up against the door. Estel made sure that none of his lamps were lit as he crawled into his bed. As he closed his eyes, he tried to forget the pain that the day had brought to both his mind and body. The broken bow lay in a disregarded, forgotten pile on one of his dressers. Mercifully, sleep came to him quickly so that he could escape the world for the night.  
  
*****  
  
Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir sat patiently at the dinner table, waiting for Estel. It was not like him to be late; on the contrary he was usually early.  
  
"Do either of you know where Estel is?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Nay, Ada, I have not seen him since the midday meal." Elladan replied.  
  
"Shall I go and see if he is in his room, Ada?" Elrohir offered.  
  
Elrond responded with a nod and Elrohir left the dining room in search of his younger brother. When he reached Estel's room, he was surprised to see the door was closed. He cracked it open just enough to see the sleeping form on the bed before heading back to dinner.  
  
"Estel must have exhausted himself today, for he is already asleep." Elrohir reported as soon as he had returned.  
  
"Do you think he is ill?" Elladan asked with concern.  
  
"Nay, he would have told us." Elrond assured his sons "Nevertheless, I shall check on him before retiring tonight."  
  
The two younger elves seemed contented by their father's words and the three settled down to a fine meal of roasted venison.  
  
*****  
  
Later that night, Elrond carried an oil lamp down the hall to his youngest son's room. The door was still cracked open and so he entered without a sound. The first thing he noticed as he looked around was the broken bow, followed quickly be a pile of dirty, bloodstained clothes in the corner. Elrond had only to shine the light on the sleeping boy's face to see that something was very wrong. He set the lamp on a nightstand and hurried from the room to get the twins.  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir!" Elrond called as he entered the hallway. Two near- identical heads popped from the door jams of the rooms down the hall.  
  
"What is wrong, Ada?" Elladan questioned.  
  
"Elladan, come with me to my study and aid me with some herbs. Elrohir, kindly go to Estel's room and await our return. I fear there has been an accident." Elrond ordered as he made his way to his study. Neither twin hesitated to carry out their father's orders, for they had learned not to question him in situations like these.  
  
Elrohir walked into Estel's room and went over to the bed. He took in a sharp breath as he saw his human brother's face, which had already become puffy under the angry cuts and dark bruises.  
  
"Oh, Estel." he whispered and reached down to touch a swollen cheek, what has happened?"  
  
Estel's eyes fluttered open and he looked at his brother in confusion. The confusion melted into pain and then flashed recognition and fear. 'No, they must not know! They must not find out. Ai, how I wish I were an elf and not just a cowardly edain!' Estel thought as a single tear rolled down his face.  
  
***** 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Chiaro Scuro  
  
Author: Elladan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Estel is constantly being teased and bullied for being adan. One day the teasing goes too far, but Estel is convinced that he can find a solution for the treatment without the help of his family. The only problem is that his solution does everything but make his life simpler.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this and I am only borrowing Tolkien's characters for a little fun.  
  
A/N: Well, here is the next part. As I said before, after this chapter I am not really sure where to go so if anyone has suggestions just let me know, otherwise please be patient. One last thing, it will be a while before Estel gets revenge, but it will be sweet. Thanks for all the great reviews, keep it up because it really helps.  
  
Espionage- From what I know the title is Italian and literally means 'light shadows'. My teacher uses it to describe what he calls light playing in the shadows.  
  
Saera- Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the next part.  
  
LOTR Sparkling Pippin- Yes, I realize that the first chapter was kinda short, ok.it was just really short. I will try to write longer chapters in the future.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe- Please don't slap yourself, I had only just posted it and it won't disappear as far as I know. I will try to make the chapters longer. Thanks for all your great reviews and stories.  
  
Arabella Thorne- I just wanted to thank you very much for your reviews both on this story and my last one. Don't worry Estel's story will stay secret for a while longer.  
  
Cathy- Yes, when revenge comes it will be sweet and who knows what will happen.  
  
Estelle- Glad you like it. I will try to write more as soon as I can.  
  
Kawaii BlueBear- *peeks up from hiding* you won't feather me now will you? Well, I hope you caught them and don't worry, like I've been saying there will be revenge.  
  
Emmithar- Thank you very much for the correction, I am afraid I am not as well versed in the elven language as I would like to be. Also, I much appreciate the review and I hope you enjoy this next part.  
  
Dark Angel- Do I detect a slight obsession with a certain future king?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***** Elrohir misunderstood Estel's reaction and sat on the edge of his bed as he tried to comfort the boy.  
  
"Tis alright, titta mine. I had not intended to wake you. Where do you hurt?" he questioned with concern.  
  
"I am fine." Estel replied, hoping to avoid treatment and questioning. He tried to roll away from his brother, but the movement aggravated his injuries and a hiss of pain escaped before he could prevent it.  
  
"If you are fine, Estel, then why are you in pain? Please, lie not to me, tell me what hurts you." Elrohir pressed as he stood. Estel sighed in defeat and frustration.  
  
"Everywhere." He specified.  
  
"Tis not very helpful, ninion." Elrond said as he and Elladan came into the room, "Why is it that I always seem to be patching you up?" Elrond set down the herbs and bandages he was carrying and moved over to Estel's bed.  
  
"Now," he continued, "you shall tell me where you are injured."  
  
"My ankle and head pain me most." Estel said quietly.  
  
Elrond merely nodded and bent down to see the extent of the damage. He pulled back the blankets and immediately caught sight of the swollen, purple ankle.  
  
"Ai, Why did you not come to me when this happened, Estel?" he question as he examined the injury.  
  
"I did not want to trouble you, Ada." Estel murmured and averted his eyes from his father.  
  
"You are no trouble, titta mine, and I really need to know when things like this happen." Elrond said as he gently probed Estel's ankle with his fingers to determine if there were broken bones. Estel cried out as he touched a particularly sensitive spot, causing Elrond to immediately stop and turn toward Elladan who stood over by the table.  
  
"Elladan, would you go to the supply room and see if there is a suitable sized splint for Estel." he ordered.  
  
"Aye, Ada. Is it broken?" Elladan questioned.  
  
"No, but it seems badly sprained and it must be immobilized if it is to heal." came the reply.  
  
While Elladan was gone, Elrond continued his exam and Elrohir assisted him in cleansing and bandaging Estel's face and cracked ribs. The room was quickly filled with the sweet scents of healing herbs. Estel quickly became lost in his own thoughts as the two elves busied themselves with the bandaging.  
  
"How did you manage all of this, Estel?" Elrohir asked lightly breaking through his thoughts.  
  
"I too would like to know the answer to that also, onooro." Elladan added as he returned from the supply room with what he determined to be a suitable splint. He handed it to Elrond before joining them on the large bed. Estel gulped. 'I can not tell them the truth, but I have never yet lied to Ada!' He closed his eyes in concentration as a battle raged in his mind. A sharp pain blossomed in his ankle as he felt Elrond fit the splint around it and fasten it tightly. More from fear then pain, Estel let out a small whimper.  
  
"Estel?" Elrond's voice asked in concern. When he was satisfied with the splint, he pulled the comforter back up and tucked it securely around his youngest. Estel slowly opened his eyes and saw three elves looking down at him with gazes of mixed concern and question. Unexpectedly, he yawned and the concern began to dissipate. Elrond smiled.  
  
"Of course, child, you must be tired. We shall hold our discussion till the morning. Would you like it if one of us stayed with you tonight?"  
  
Estel sleepily nodded and Elladan spoke up.  
  
"I shall be glad to stay. Move to the side, Estel, make some room for me." he said helping his youngest brother get settled. Elladan plopped down on the bed and allowed Estel to snuggle into his arms.  
  
"Moar loome (Goodnight {I think})" Elrohir and Elrond said as they headed for their rooms.  
  
A "Moar loome" and a very slurred " 'loome" came back in reply.  
  
*****  
  
Estel awoke in Elladan's arms in the morning. His eyes would not fully open for his face had swelled even more during the night. Blinking a few times, he attempted to clear his vision as much as possible. He yawned and tried to stretch his stiff, sore body without waking his brother. The elf woke at once and smiled down at him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked and shifted Estel out of his arms. Elladan gently examined his puffed-up face with a slight frown. Estel shrugged away from his brother's gentle touch.  
  
"I am fine, just a little sore." He answered from behind another yawn.  
  
"Shall I go find us some breakfast then?" Elladan said as he got off the bed.  
  
"Yes, please, but." Estel began.  
  
"Nay, you will remain here, titta onooro." Elladan interrupted with a smile.  
  
Estel grumbled something incomprehensible about reading people's minds and unfairness as he watched the elf's retreating form.  
  
*****  
  
After breakfast, Estel sat in his bed flipping through a book without even looking at the pages. He was desperately trying to come up with a plan to hide the source of his injuries. Thankfully his father and brothers were holding an emergency meeting concerning a report of wargs that had been spotted in the forest. Sure, this was not the first time the elven children had beaten him, but never this severely. In the past he had always been able to hide the physical reminders of their hate. Estel sighed loudly and looked at the remnants of his new bow. 'How will I explain my bow?.I shall not lie, only keep some of the more minor details to myself.' he decided. This would be a problem he would deal with himself. Maybe later he would tell his family how he had overcome his enemies like a proper elf. It was a good thing that he had made up his mind, for at that moment three elves entered his room.  
  
"Now Estel, we were hoping you would enlighten us as to how you managed to yet again injure yourself." Elrond said with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Aye, and broke your new bow." added Elrohir.  
  
"Most importantly, why did you not come to us?" Elladan finished.  
  
Estel gulped and tried to slow his racing heart. The three elves casually settled themselves in various positions on his bed and gazed expectantly at the silent eleven-year-old.  
  
"Iwasattackedandfellonmybowanddidn'twanttobotheryou." Estel said as quickly as he could in one breath. Three eyebrows rose in unison and skeptical, confused expressions surfaced on the elves' faces. Elrond hesitated for a second before attempting translation.  
  
"If I am to understand you correctly, you are telling us that you were attacked, fell on your bow causing it to break, and were afraid to bother us. First of all, as I told you last night you are no bother and we need to know when things like this happen. Secondly, who, may I ask, attacked you?" Elrond probed cautiously.  
  
Estel clamed up. This was one of those minor facts that he thought he would not bother his family with.  
  
"Estel?" Elrond prodded.  
  
"I'd rather not say." he responded in a quiet voice, unable to meet his father's eyes.  
  
"Titta onooro, how can we protect you if we know not who the enemy is?" Elrohir asked with a voice between annoyance and concern.  
  
"Please, I believe I can handle it myself. I need not be protected." Estel attempted.  
  
Surprisingly, Elrond agreed, "Then is shall be so, only if you make us a single promise."  
  
"But Ada." the twins began in unison. All Elrond had to do was glare at them to show he wanted silence now. The look on both of the younger elves' faces showed that they would be discussing this later. Estel's eyes lit up.  
  
"If this happens again, no matter in what degree, you will let us intervene." Elrond concluded.  
  
"That is fair, Ada." He responded as the tension and fear left his body.  
  
"HA! I am glad to find that you agree, ninion," the elven lord laughed.  
  
*****  
  
After leaving Estel to rest, Elrond lead his elven sons to his study. As soon as the door was closed, Elrohir opened his mouth to protest his father's deal with Estel. Elrond held up a hand to again silence him and began to explain.  
  
"Before you begin to argue allow me to give an explanation. Glorfindel and I had a talk last evening and I believe I know who Estel's attackers are. Apparently, the other children do not accept him as much as he has attempted to make us believe." One twin nodded in understanding while the other shook his in disgust.  
  
"Do you mean to say that the other children did that to him?" Elrohir asked in disbelief.  
  
"I do believe so. Before you ask, I do not know how long this has been going on or what else they have chosen to do to him." Elrond replied grimly.  
  
"Why has he not told us?" Elladan questioned.  
  
"Shame and fear are the only reasons I can imagine. He wants to make us proud of him. That is why I have allowed him to attempt and handle the situation on his own. If he can not then we shall step in." Elrond finished.  
  
"Now I understand what you did, Ada, but I still feel that either way we need to have a talk with him." Elladan said.  
  
"Aye, but that must wait till after this affair is dealt with. Now why do you tow not go and bother Glorfindel for a while and allow your father to rest from his sons' antics." Elrond teased as he shooed the younger elves from his study.  
  
*****  
  
A few days later, Estel was limping through the woods. His ankle was sore, but healing well. Elrond had told him that the splint would remain for a few weeks so that it could mend without further agitation. His main focus was to be careful and avoid his so-called friends until a solution to the beatings presented itself. He had not wandered far from the palace and was enjoying the brightly colored leaves of the fall trees. The sun smiled warmly and its rays danced between the branches creating playful shadows on the forest floor. Estel was not really paying attention to his surroundings, but was lost deep in thought. Suddenly, he felt something grab him from behind. One arm wrapped around his chest and shoulders while a hand clamped over his mouth before he could make a sound. Fear laced through his body and he tried to squirm away, but the move he moved the tighter the thing gripped him.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: See that was a little bit longer wasn't it? Well, at least I tried. ( 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Chiaro Scuro  
  
Author: Elladan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Estel is constantly being teased and bullied for being adan. One day the teasing goes too far, but Estel is convinced that he can find a solution for the treatment without the help of his family. The only problem is that his solution does everything but make his life simpler.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this and I am only borrowing Tolkien's characters for a little fun.  
  
A/N: *peeks out from hiding* Is it safe? How many of you are waving pointy objects at me? Just let me explain first before you kill me why it has taken me so long to update. I know this sounds unbelievable, but I broke my leg and between doctors, make up work, ect. I have just not gotten a chance to put this up. I now finally have some more sympathy for Estel and all we authors put him through. Anyway, I am very sorry and I'll try to be better about updating. Thank you all so much for the reviews and here's the next chapter.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe- Thank you very much and I am glad you like it so far. It is amazing that you can bounce so early in the morning. Please write more soon, I can't wait for you to post again.  
  
Xsilcax- Thanks for the review; I bet you'll be surprised and fear not Estel will not be harmed further.yet.  
  
Arabella thorne- Not to worry, Estel will have a little more time to recover before.well you'll find out soon enough.  
  
Aralondwen- Well, that was defiantly the longest review I have ever gotten and it was strangely creative and extremely frightening. Thanks for your review and please spare my life a little longer because if you kill me now you shall not find out what happens.  
  
Kawaii BlueBear- Yes, I finally am getting some revenge! *grins wickedly*  
  
Emmithar- Thank you so much for your suggestions. I went back and tried to fix the last chapter some after reading it through. I defiantly agree that I overused the entire Aye/Nay thing. I need to find a good dictionary because this is my third one and I can never find what I want in it, any suggestions on a good one?  
  
Concrete Angel- Thank you very much and I hope you continue to enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*****  
  
"If you remain quiet, I will not harm you." A strange voice whispered in his ear. The voice did not speak in Elvish, but instead used the common tongue. Estel nodded his head in understanding and ceased his pointless struggling.  
  
"I am going to release you now, but I warn you that if you shout or attempt to flee, I will strike you down." the voice hissed. As soon as the attacker's grip loosened, Estel spun around and looked directly into a pair of sharp brown eyes.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Estel demanded, taking a few steps backward.  
  
"Oh, so you're a hasty little one are you? You are lucky that I am in a generous mood today, for if I were angry, you would already be dead. As for a name, you may call me Kelvakanta and all I want is to help you." the man said. He was over six feet tall, with long greasy black hair, a craggy face, and was clad in shades of dark green.  
  
"Why?" Estel shot back curtly. The dark man's laugh sounded like two rocks rubbing together as he took an apple from his pocket and began to remove a slice from it with a dagger.  
  
"I have been watching you for a while now, Estel. Those others boys have not been nice to you, have they? I can see that you desire revenge. I can give you that, Estel. I can give you revenge. You would like that wouldn't you?" the man spoke ignoring Estel's question completely.  
  
'Yes, I want to get back at them. and make them respect me, but there is something wrong about this man.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Here, have some apple. I'm sure you must be hungry." Kelvakanta offered the piece he had cut away from the fruit. There was something about the way the man said it that made Estel feel compelled to eat it. He quickly snatched it from the outstretched hand and ate it in one bite. The flavor seemed a bit off, 'maybe a little too tangy for my taste' Estel thought.  
  
"Would you like any more?" he asked waving the apple in his right hand. Estel shook his head. Kelvakanta merely blinked and threw the rest of the apple into the forest.  
  
"Now, Estel, would you like me to help you?" he asked again. For some reason, the uneasiness Estel had felt earlier had disappeared and he eagerly nodded his head.  
  
"Good, I thought you might. Now meet me here tomorrow after the midday meal and we shall came up with a plan." As soon as he finished, the man vanished into the trees. When he was gone Estel stood still for a moment blinking his eyes. He felt slightly weird as if he had just woken from a daydream. With a shrug of his shoulders, Estel turned around and made his way back home.  
  
*****  
  
The cool water felt good on his face as he washed off the layer of dirt he had collected throughout the day. Estel was already in his dinner cloths so he was careful not to splash water on anything but his face. Once clean he quickly dried, tossed the towel next to the wash bin, and raced out his bedroom door. He had less than two minutes to get to dinner and tonight was not a night to be late. If luck was with him, he might just make it and avoid a lecture by Lord Elrond on punctuality. Estel probably would have been on time if Elrohir had not chosen to exit his room at a full sprint just as he was passing by. The two collided and ended up in a pile on the floor.  
  
"Estel! You must learn to be more careful." Elrohir scolded.  
  
"Me more careful? I think tis you who should be more cautious, dear brother." Estel threw back as the two rose from the floor. He straightened his tunic, keeping most of his weight on his good ankle. When his elven brother did not respond to his teasing, Estel looked up in surprise and met Elrohir's worried eyes.  
  
"Oh Elrohir, it is fine. You are always mothering me." he said with exasperation, answering his brother's unspoken question concerning his injury. Seemingly assured, Elrohir laughed.  
  
"Now, titta onooro, we shall both be late to dinner, but at least Ada's wraith will be divided between us." With that the two hurried down the hall.  
  
When they finally arrived at dinner they attempted to sneak in unnoticed. They had about the same amount of success as a pair of orcs masquerading as hobbits. All conversation ceased and Lord Elrond's icy glare rested on his youngest sons for a few moments before he spoke.  
  
"Elrohir, Estel, how kind of you to grace us with your presence." he said coolly. Elladan tried unsuccessfully to hold in a snicker that was quickly quieted by a single glance from the elven lord.  
  
"Take your seats. Fraylik, I apologize on behalf of my sons for their disrespect." Elrond said, directing his attention to a stout red-haired dwarf.  
  
"Ha! No apologies, my good friend, I'm sure they meant no harm." He replied warmly.  
  
Estel sat down immediately and took in the guests surrounding the table. He knew not why the six dwarves had come, only that it was a matter of great importance and urgency. As dinner progressed, Estel's thoughts drifted to Kelvakanta and his promise of help. Thankfully with all the guests no one noticed his silence and apparent lack of interest in the meal. 'If I could just make the other elves realize that I am not just a stupid adan than my problem would be solved and Ada would be so proud.' he thought with resolve. He would trust the man and finally become an equal to the others. Now that a solution had presented itself, Estel's mind finally moved on to more immediate issues like those of desert.  
  
*****  
  
"Where is he?" a frustrated Estel muttered to himself. He had followed the man's instructions and had been waiting for half an hour.  
  
"I am here." Kelvakanta said, leaping out of a tree and causing Estel to jump.  
  
"How long have you been up there?" Estel questioned with annoyance and awe.  
  
"That does not matter. What does matter is that we are here to design a plan to get revenge on the others, right? Here, I am sorry for startling you and making you wait, have an apple." the dark man replied evenly. Estel nodded in thanks and even though he wasn't hungry, he took a bite. It was the same kind from the day before that tasted slightly strange, but yet was so desirable.  
  
"Now, child, we shall plan. You must lead them into the woods, maybe around here. Once here, I shall pretend to be an attacker and shall attempt to capture them. You shall then fight me, I shall let you win of course, and then you will save them. After, you have saved them, they will see you as an equal, just like you want them to." Kelvakanta said in his gravely voice. Estel excitedly nodded in agreement for this seemed to him a perfect plan.  
  
"Just tell me what I need to do!" he cried eagerly.  
  
Something appeared on the man's face as a reaction to the eleven-year-old's words. Estel decided that it must be Kelvakanta's version of a smile. Strangely, instead of conveying amusement, it seemed more like the symbol of satisfaction a hunter would display after killing a hart. But, that did not matter right now for Estel was focused on revenge. It seemed that luck had finally taken interest in him after avoiding him for so many years. The two began to formulate a solid plan. They would have to wait another week so Estel's ankle would be fully healed and they would have time to make the necessary arrangements. It was not until the sun began to set that Estel realized how late it was. There was little chance that he would make it home before dark, thus breaking one of Ada's most sacred rules.  
  
As if he read Estel's mind, Kelvakanta bent down and severed one of the straps holding the splint to his leg. He then took Estel by the shoulders, pushed him to the ground, and began to roll him in the leaves and mud.  
  
"There," Kelvakanta said when he deemed him dirty enough, "now you can return home and tell your family you fell in the woods. It will not be a lie for just now you are on the ground after falling over." Estel smiled and pushed himself to his feet.  
  
"Hanta, mellon, I will see you in one week." With those words, Estel turned and left the little clearing knowing that Kelvakanta had already disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
Elrond sat by the fire in his study with stacks of books surrounding his chair and one lying open in his lap. On the table next to him rested a cup of energizing tea, for it was very late and sleep still remained a distant hope. He was desperately searching for the answer to the dwarves' crisis. His problem was that he did not know exactly what he was searching for. The information he had was either constantly contradicting or so obscure that Elrond was left only to guess. The single thing that was present in all accounts was that the thing was evil, pure evil. This evil was loose and roaming throughout middle earth leaving death and pain but never a witness. Elrond sighed in irritation as he once again busied himself in uncovering the truth.  
  
*****  
  
Estel had managed to convince both Ada and his brothers that he had simply tripped on the way home and was greatly slowed by his hurt ankle. For the next week, he had remained indoors protected from the elven children. He had spent all his free time preparing for The Day. It was his last full day as a weak, stupid adan. He was to meet Kelvakanta in a few minutes to finalize all their plans. He carried a small pack on his shoulders as he trekked through the forest to the clearing, at last free of the cumbersome splint. As soon as he reached his destination, Estel sat down on a log and placed his pack at his feet. All he had to do was wait for Kelvakanta to show.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the man materialized from between two trees and strode over to him.  
  
"So, young one, are you ready to taste the sweet flavor of revenge? Do you remember the plan?" he growled as he approached Estel. Estel nodded and easily smiled.  
  
"Aye, I know the plan by heart and I can not wait to be an equal. I am to lead my friends here at just after midday. Then you will jump from the trees and throw a net over them while I am sure to separate myself so as not to be trapped also. You will then attack me and we will fight. Sometime during the fight I will free my friends and soon after you will let me win." he recited with growing excitement.  
  
"Good, my little friend, I will help you and then you will be happy. Are you not glad that I am here?" Kelvakanta said pulling another apple from his pocket.  
  
"Yes, very glad and most thankful." Estel replied taking the offered apple.  
  
"Until tomorrow." Kelvakanta said as he seemed to dissolve back into the forest.  
  
Estel stuffed the apple into his pack and began to whistle. That afternoon when he had returned home, he tossed his pack into the corner of his room and ran to go annoy his brothers. In his excitement, he failed to notice the eyes watching him from the tree outside his window.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning he woke early and realized that it was finally the day he had been waiting for. It was today that he would finally get revenge. It was today that he would finally be considered an equal. After he had dressed and made his bed, Estel left his room ready for vengeance. Again the unnoticed eyes followed his movements, except today they knew something Estel would not discover until it was too late. What they knew was something so precious, so important that would change Estel's life in more ways then he could ever imagine.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but it is all necessary set up for the next chapter. Hey, At least it was a pretty good length. 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Chiaro Scuro  
  
Author: Elladan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Estel is constantly being teased and bullied for being adan. One day the teasing goes too far, but Estel is convinced that he can find a solution for the treatment without the help of his family. The only problem is that his solution does everything but make his life simpler.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this and I am only borrowing Tolkien's characters for a little fun.  
  
A/N: Well, I don't have much to say this time except that I have now decided to put the review replies at the end of the chapter instead of the beginning like I have been doing. Also, I am going out of town for a week and I just found out that I will not have access to a computer, so the next post will be next Friday. I'm really sorry, please don't be angry. Anyway, thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews, they mean so much! Please keep it up. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*****  
  
The first part would be the hardest. He had to convince Raydaion and his friends to follow him into the woods without causing them to become suspicious or giving them an opportunity to beat him up. Estel watched the elves for a few minutes as they wrestled about in the tall grass. He had had plenty of time to choose his words, so with a deep breath he made his way directly to Raydaion. As soon as Raydaion noticed him, a look of superiority and disgust appeared over his previous smile of victory.  
  
"So, the filthy human has come back for more." He sneered.  
  
"Save it, Raydaion, I have a challenge for you." Estel replied with authority and what he hoped was courage and not stupidity. The elf began to laugh and Estel could not help but wince.  
  
"Whatever led you to imagine that I would even consider a challenge from the like of you?"  
  
"I knew you did not posses the guts to take on a son of Elrond, especially his human one." Estel was really out on a limb. If he were wrong then he would face a 'punishment' worse than he could imagine. Raydaion was scowling with his arms crossed on his chest. By now the other three elves had stopped their play and had gathered in hopes of a fight.  
  
"No, you are wrong. The only reason I hesitated was to give you the chance to at least momentarily hold on to the small shred of pride that yet clings to you. Alas, in your stupidity you persisted and I am only too glad to teach you a lesson in the superiority of elves." Raydaion said with pure venom in his voice.  
  
'Perfect,' Estel thought 'now he shall follow me and I shall get revenge.' "If you say so. Come on follow me. And you may bring them if you wish." Estel ordered gesturing to the gawking group of elves. Raydaion shrugged his shoulder with indifference and waved for his friends to follow as he left the clearing after Estel.  
  
***** Elrond flipped yet another page in one of his books, still engaged in the desperate search for the solution to the dwarves' riddle. He had been in his study for most of the past week, only leaving for meals and important matters of state. It was beginning to look as if there was no information in his vast library that would help to solve the problem. The more anxious he became, the more obscure the books he searched through. Currently, in his lap was an old journal of some sort from a forgotten origin. He was about to take a break when he skimmed over a passage that caught his eye.  
  
".I have yet to identify this creature. It takes no permanent shape, but constantly shifts to fit its environment. There is an absence of consistency in the deaths and I am at a loss. I am left without a description, a solution, or even a witness. The only name I could possibly give to such a beast is simply nulla suule (a dark spirit)."  
  
Elrond felt relief, fear, and uncertainty rise in him at once as he read the description. 'I believe I have solved the riddle without discovering an answer. Why have I not heard of this before?' he wondered silently to himself and continued to read. The next mention of the creature was a couple of passages later.  
  
".Finally there is a pattern, but I fear that I do not understand its significance. It is too late, the final death was last night and now the thing is gone. The prey was captured and it no longer lingers by our town. One thing connected the murders together, an partly eaten apple."  
  
He stopped and reread the last line three times in disbelief. 'What does an apple have to do with the deaths? The dwarves mentioned not a solitary consistency.' With that thought, the elven lord left his study in search of Fraylik, the book firmly in his grasp.  
  
*****  
  
A few more feet and they would be there. Estel could barley contain his excitement as they approached the designated clearing. Raydaion and the others had remained relatively quiet and Estel had said not a word.  
  
As soon as they reached the center of the clearing, Estel walked over to one of the bordering trees saying, " Stay there. I have some things behind this tree. Allow me to retrieve them and then we shall continue to the river."  
  
The words had barely left his mouth when a net dropped from the canopy above, successfully trapping the four elves. Estel turned around as he heard the shouts of surprise. The plan had begun. He ran toward the tangled boys as if to free them, but was intercepted by a dark, towering figure. Estel let the corners of his mouth rise in a grim smile.  
  
"Well, look and see the nice little prizes I caught in my net. You weren't planning on letting my precious little ones go now, were you?" Kelvakanta taunted.  
  
"I will not allow you to harm them." Estel said in a low voice, thoroughly concealing his enjoyment. Kelvakanta pulled out a dagger and lunged almost too quickly at him. Estel leaped back in surprise. 'We had not agreed on using blades, but it will add more excitement' he thought unsheathing his own dagger. The elven children stopped struggling as they watched their former victim become their defender.  
  
Kelvakanta slashed out at Estel's face, but he brought his forearm and knocked the man's arm away. Estel sensed more than saw the leg that swung around in attempt to take out his knees. As he had been taught, he flipped backward and landed prepared to strike. Kelvakanta hardly hesitated and flew at him with a series of jabs and slices. Estel had to put all his concentration into avoiding the steel blade. He had yet to make an attack of his own.  
  
'Wow' he thought 'I guess Kelvakanta just really wants to make it look believable.'  
  
He ducked as a fist rushed toward his face, but felt an explosion of pain in his side. 'The dagger! How could I have forgotten to watch the dagger?' he questioned himself as he risked a quick glance. That was all he needed to confirm his suspicion. The dagger was protruding from under his ribcage, still clasped in Kelvakanta's hand. It was at that moment that he realized that something was very wrong. The world almost seemed to stop moving as Estel focused his confused, pain-filled eyes onto those of his assailant. Gone was the kindness that he had though he knew, in its place was a look that could only be described as pure pleasure. The world suddenly spun back into motion as Kelvakanta jerked the dagger from his side. Pain blossomed from the wound and spread like wildfire through his body. He could vaguely hear voices calling his name over the rush of thoughts that consumed his head. Everything was falling apart and swirling together in a tempest that tore across his scorched brain.  
  
Just as Kelvakanta began his assault anew, Estel suddenly had a new objective. A single clear thought rose from the ruin of his mind and became his solitary focus. It was his fault that the other children were here. 'No matter what, I must free them!' he cried to himself. With reflexes faster then he realized he possessed, Estel slashed Kelvakanta across the face and ran to the trapped elves. The man cried out in pain and surprise as his hand shot up in reaction to his fresh wound. His quick retaliation left Kelvakanta stunned, but only for a moment. As soon as he reached the net he began to cut as many strings as possible. The rope was no match for his elven blade and he made what he hoped would be a large enough hole before he heard Kelvakanta behind him.  
  
"Go! Now! Run as fast as you can! GO!" Estel screamed at the frightened and very shocked elves as he spun to once again meet his enemy. The elves scarcely hesitated before they began to work themselves free and flee. Estel did his best to provide a distraction for as long as possible while the others escaped. His side hurt fiercely, but adrenaline sustained him. He parried, attacked, parried, and dodged without repose, but he was no match for the dark man. One final time he spared a precious second to check the net, and what he saw caused him to freeze for an instant. That was all the time Kelvakanta needed to end the fight. With great fury, Kelvakanta brought the butt of his knife down on Estel's head. The last image Estel saw before pain and the blackness of unconsciousness took his mind was a lone elf tangled in the remains of the shredded net.  
  
*****  
  
The door burst open and Elladan and Elrohir walked into the room without a second thought.  
  
"Estel, do you really think that by hiding out in your room you would avoid training with us today?" Elladan called as he entered.  
  
"Aye, titta onooro, you shall not escape your beating this easily!" Elrohir added.  
  
The twins were so sure that their younger brother was hiding in his room that it took them a moment to realize that they were not going to receive a response. It was early evening and they were supposed to be training Estel in hand-to-hand combat. A quick glance around the room showed that not only was their brother not hiding, but that he was not there at all. The two had already searched the rest of the palace grounds and had truly expected to find Estel in his room. It was very strange that he had not met them for training, for Estel always seemed to enjoy learning to fight. Elrohir sat down heavily on the bed and sighed.  
  
"I suppose we shall now have to involve Ada." he said unhappily.  
  
Elladan eyes narrowed in frustration. "I do not understand why Estel did not come to train with us. He had never expressed a dislike for it in the past. I am beginning to fear that something is wrong." He let out a long sigh before continuing. "You are right, Ro', tis time we go and speak to Ada."  
  
As they were leaving the room, Elrohir caught sight of an apple on the top of Estel's pack. 'He obviously does not want this anymore, so I shall put it to good use.' He thought as he snatched the apple and hurried to join Elladan.  
  
A few minutes later the brothers entered Elrond's study without even knocking. This was a risky action and they rarely chanced angering the elven lord, but sometimes the chance was worth taking. Elrond, Glorfindel, and Fraylik were sitting in a tight circle by the fire engaged in deep conversation when the two burst into a room for the second time that evening. The talk stopped immediately and three pairs of eyes shot up to see who would dare to disturb their meeting. Elrond's glare was pure ice and the twins tensed as it focused on them.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, why have you disturbed us? May I add that this interruption had better be very, VERY important." Elrond spoke with his voice filled with irritation and warning.  
  
"Ada, Estel's missing." Elladan said pointedly. "He was supposed to meet us to train, but he never came."  
  
"We have searched everywhere and have yet to find him. Normally it would not trouble us so, but Estel is not one to skip training." Elrohir finished as he unconsciously tossed the apple from hand to hand. When he had finished speaking, he brought it to his mouth as if to take a bite.  
  
"Where did you find that apple?" Elrond asked suddenly.  
  
Both Elladan's and Elrohir's faces twisted in confusion. Elrohir looked down at the apple and then back at his father before responding.  
  
"In Estel's pack. Why do you ask, Ada?"  
  
"Please, let me see it, Elrohir." Elrond requested.  
  
"If you want an apple, there are plenty down in the kitchen. I can go and get one for you if you desire it so." Elladan offered and Elrohir once again moved to eat the apple.  
  
"NO! Do not eat that." Elrond ordered sternly and rose to take it from his son. "You said this apple came from Estel's pack. He took no food with him yesterday, for he left right after the midday meal without visiting the kitchens. No, it cannot be." he trailed off. Suddenly an expression of horror took over Elrond's face and he stared wide-eyed at the twins. The room was left in an uncomfortable silence as the occupants watched the terror stricken elf. When he spoke again, Elrond's voice came out strained and quiet.  
  
"You said that Estel is missing?"  
  
"Aye, Ada, what is wrong? Why are you so upset over a simple apple? There are plenty more as Elladan said." Elrohir commented.  
  
"You mistake me, ninion." He turned toward the two figures by the fire. Understanding flashed in both Fraylik and Glorfindel's eyes.  
  
"Lord Elrond, do you mean to say that the nulla suule is here?" Fraylik asked with growing concern.  
  
"Yes, my friend, not only is it here but I fear that it has chosen Estel as its prey." As he spoke, Elrond's eyes drifted to the window. There they met another pair that stared back from the protective darkness of the night. For a spilt-second they locked with his before abruptly vanishing. When they parted both had knowledge of the other, but only one had fear.  
  
***** A/N: Ok, see no cliffie and it was a pretty good length right?  
  
***** b mcnally- Well, I am glad that you are enjoying it and I am sorry for how long it took me to get the pervious chapter up. This one was up faster, I'm trying.  
  
MaverickGirl- Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter also.  
  
Kawaii BlueBear- Yes, poor little Estel. He has no idea what he has gotten himself into this time. Believe me, this will get very interesting. Thank you so much for the review, I am really happy that you like it.  
  
arabella thorne- Did this chapter clear some things up? Yes, those apples are quite interesting and Estel has no clue. Well, soon he shall defiantly get very tired of them. Thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
Xsilicax- Thank you for the review and my leg is slowly getting better. It seems as though the apples were popular and they will continue to play a pretty big role in the next chapter too. Kelvakanta is not a very nice man and I bet you will begin to dislike him quite a bit very soon. Oh well, glad you like it so far.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe- Thanks for taking the time to review even though you are so busy. As always I am really enjoying your stories and I love each post so much.  
  
Dujoran- Yes, those apples are very bad and Estel will realize that very soon. Also, I am afraid that our poor little Estel will have a, let me see how to put it.interesting time in the next few chapters. But don't worry he will prove himself and he has already begun by freeing the others.  
  
Emmithar- I found it! I went onto Amazon and ordered the dictionary so it will be here in a few days. Thank you so very very much! Now maybe I can finally get my elfish under control. I do believe that the apples may have a direct affect on Estel and that is what is causing him to act the way he is. Oh, I can't give anything away yet, you will find out much more about them in the next chapter. I hope you got everything done that you needed to and thanks so much for the review! 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Chiaro Scuro  
  
Author: Elladan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Estel is constantly being teased and bullied for being adan. One day the teasing goes too far, but Estel is convinced that he can find a solution for the treatment without the help of his family. The only problem is that his solution does everything but make his life simpler.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this and I am only borrowing Tolkien's characters for a little fun.  
  
A/N: I will tell you up front that there are some pretty angsty scenes in this chapter so there was my warning. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they really make me very happy. The more I get the more I want to write. Anyway, I am not really satisfied with this chapter, but I promised to have it today (even though it's close to midnight where I am, it's still Friday), so here it is.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
* * * * * There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
  
And shock that which can't defend.  
  
The rain then sends dripping An acidic question  
  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
  
Then with the eyes shut Looking though the rust and rot  
  
And dust A spot of light floods the floor  
  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
  
The eyes ease open and its dark again ~Linkin Park  
  
* * * * *  
  
The first thing he felt was pain. As he began to focus on it he was pulled from the comfort of unconsciousness back into reality. The closer he came to the real world, the more intense the pain felt. He tried to return to the darkness, but eventually gave up and began to concentrate on remembering what had happened. The events of the fight resurfaced, explaining his throbbing head and side, but not the fire radiating from his leg. Finally, Estel decided that it was time to open his eyes. The lids felt heavier than usual as he forced them up. Thankfully there was not much light, for his head was already pounding in protest. Estel was sprawled on the cold, damp floor of what appeared to be a cave. A pile of glowing coals provided the scant light and practically no warmth.  
  
Trying to move as little as possible, Estel glanced down at his leg and let out a groan at what he saw. A rusty, metal animal trap attached to the cave wall was clamped around his leg just above the ankle. 'Well, it does seem that someone does not want me to leave.' he thought bitterly. The wound was still bleeding around the metal teeth, though a great deal of blood was already crusted around the rod. 'Adar will not be happy.' Checking his other injuries he found both his side and head sticky and oozing with partially dried blood. Estel sighed and began to direct his attention back to his surroundings.  
  
"Estel !?" a voice whispered to his right.  
  
Estel quickly turned toward the speaker and let out a cry of pain as his wounds protested. There, a few yards away from him was an elf lying on his side with his feet and hands bound behind him.  
  
"Raydaion ?" Estel's voice came out rough and strained.  
  
"Aye, I thought that you might be dead. You were still for so long and tis very dark in here. I strongly dislike caves and I do not know when that man will be back and." the elf was portraying his fear as he babbled, hardly pausing for air.  
  
"Calm down, Ray. Are you injured?" Estel questioned.  
  
"A few cuts, nothing to be troubled by. What about you? I can not see you well from here, how badly are your wounds?" Estel was stunned at the sudden concern the elf was showing for him.  
  
"Do not worry for me. Do you know where we are?" Estel forced through clenched teeth.  
  
"I do not know for sure, but we are not too far from the clearing. I have been thinking that maybe.well that maybe I might have been wrong about you. What you did back there was brave and well.I guess I just wanted to say that I am regretful of what I have done to you." Raydaion said hesitantly.  
  
Estel let out a small chuckle at the pure irony of the situation. It took being captured by a psychotic man and chained to the floor of a cave to change the elf's perspective. The laughing quickly turned into a moan as he once again aggravated his injuries.  
  
"Estel, you are hurt, I saw him hit you. Tis not a good time to try and hide these things."  
  
"You are beginning to sound like my brothers." Estel's pain filled voice came back. Their conversation went no further for at that time their captor returned. He immediately went over to the coals, added wood, and stoked up a fire.  
  
"Ah, so my guests have awakened? Are you two hungry?" Kelvakanta said with fake sweetness. Both boys stared at him, but made no reply.  
  
"You will each have an apple and then we shall have some fun." he continued without caring if they responded or not.  
  
"No." Estel said firmly. Kelvakanta turned toward him and smiled causing a shiver to run down the boy's spine.  
  
"One way or another you will eat this apple. Maybe if we added some fun to dinner, it would entice you into eating." he said with an excited gleam in his eye.  
  
Kelvakanta walked over and took a small key from his pocket and unlocked the trap around Estel's leg. Seconds before it happened, Estel realized what Kelvakanta was going to do. He watched as the man grabbed each side of the jaw. With a vicious jerk he opened them, ripping the teeth from the boy's leg and grinned in pleasure while Estel screamed in pain. Raydaion, who had remained silent, began to yell a series of crude elfish threats in hopes to direct the man's attention from Estel. He got his wish as Kelvakanta turned away from his prey and kicked the elf in the mouth to silence him. He grabbed Estel by the collar of his torn shirt and dragged him deeper into the cave.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Four elves and two dwarves sat whispering in Elrond's study. The windows had been covered and no one dared speak louder than necessary. Conversation ceased suddenly as a knock sounded on the door. Elladan left the circle and opened the study door. He spoke to the messenger in hushed toned before turning to address his father.  
  
"Adar, there are a group of children and their parents requesting an audience with you. They say they have information about Estel." he spoke, excitement crawling into his voice.  
  
Elrond was already halfway to the door by the time Elladan finished, the others followed close behind.  
  
"Where are they waiting?" the lord asked the messenger.  
  
"Downstairs in the greeting hall, my lord."  
  
Without another word, the entire group hurried to receive the guests. Elrond entered the hall and waved for the six elves to forgo the formal bowing. Three young boys stood next to their fathers with looks of mixed fear and apprehension.  
  
"What news do you bring?" he asked directly.  
  
"Our sons returned late from the woods with a disturbing story. We thought it best to come directly to you." Elrond nodded a response and looked down at the children. An elder elf touched his son's shoulder in encouragement. The boy gulped, looked up at his father and stepped forward. He was practically shaking with fear to be speaking to Lord Elrond. Elrond's hard face softened a great deal and he knelt down to the boy's height.  
  
"Minya nin ono lo esse, titta mine." he encouraged (First give me your name, little one)  
  
"I.I.My name is Derkas and this is Bray and Sansas. We were with Estel in the woods and." the elfling stopped and fidgeted while staring at the floor.  
  
"Go on, please tell me what has happened." Elrond said gently. After a few more moments of silence Derkas seemed to gain courage and looked the elder elf in the eye before continuing.  
  
"The dark man trapped all of us but Estel in a net. Raydaion was with us too, but. Well, the man attacked Estel and I think he might have hurt him, but we couldn't see well because we were trying to get out of the net. Then Estel came and freed us. He told us to run. We were so scared that we ran away without helping him. I am sorry, Lord Elrond." the boy finished and quickly returned to his father's side. Elrond raised an eyebrow in slight confusion.  
  
"Who is this man you speak of and where are Raydaion and Estel now?"  
  
Derkas blinked. "Adane mor, mor ve mine man cheba ucal mí sulë." That description did little to help ease Elrond's confusion, but he knew that the child knew no more. (He was dark, dark as one who keeps no light in the spirit.)  
  
"Raydaion and Estel didn't make it back with us. We don't know where they are." Bray added.  
  
Elrond's face was creased with worry as he forced a reply. "I thank you all very much for coming to me. And I am not angry that you ran for if you had not, I would know nothing about my son. I would ask one more thing of you boys. Are you able and willing to show me the place where you were attacked?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Elrond." the three chorused immediately. Elrond smiled slightly as he stood. He spoke to the respectfully silent parents.  
  
"Would you once again bring your sons to see me tomorrow morning, mellonrim?"  
  
"Yes, heruon (my lord)." Was the simple reply.  
  
Elrond tiredly dismissed his visitors and leaned heavily against the wall. 'What I am going to do? I must now track an enemy which I know nothing about.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kelvakanta hummed a tune merrily as he strapped Estel to a metal table. There were eleven thick leather buckles: two on each arm and leg, one across his chest, another around his stomach, and the last holding down his head. Estel couldn't move and he felt fear rising in him until its metallic taste filled his mouth. The humming paused for a moment.  
  
"I hope you will enjoy my concoctions. I have so many different kinds, but rest assured they are each very unique. You have already experienced the mild mind altering on in the apples. I was thinking that it might be more fun this first time if you were blindfolded. What do you think?" he lectured cheerfully before resuming his song.  
  
Kelvakanta grabbed Estel's face and used his thumbs to thrust the clamped jaw open. Before he knew what was happening, Estel felt an apple shoved in his mouth and tied securely as a type of gag. As his teeth pierced the skin the strange juice trickled down his throat. Next, Kelvakanta tied a large strip of black cloth over his eyes. He could not see, or talk, all he could do was listen to the stupid cheery tune and wait.  
  
"I thought we could start with something to warm you up. These caves really are quite chilly." the voice began to sound sardonic as Kelvakanta became more excited.  
  
The next thing Estel felt was a liquid poured on his side wound. Then a burning sensation that slowly grew until it felt as thought half his body was on fire. A sharp blade bit into his arm and the liquid fire came soon after. This process continued until his entire body was wracked in agony. Estel could not move, could not scream, he only tasted apple juice and listened to the gleeful laugh of his happy tormentor.  
  
After was he determined was ten doses of the liquid fire, Kelvakanta paused. Estel's body was covered in sweat and shaking from pain and heat. 'Thank Elbereth, maybe he is satisfied.' Estel thought with hope. Again, luck abandoned him as he felt a particularly large, deep gash cut into his shoulder. The fire began once more and was continuously renewed every few seconds. Every nerve was screaming in his body and his muscles began to quiver.  
  
"I shall return in a few hours when that bottle finally empties. Enjoy your apple, young one." Kelvakanta called as he left the boy was now writhing in pain. Each time a drop of the poison entered his body, Estel wanted to cry out, to pull away, to do anything to end the pain. Soon his entire mind, body, and world were consumed in fire leaving very little room for the cool touch of hope.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hours later Estel's body lay on the cold stone floor shivering in shock and pain. His sweat and blood flowed freely making both his body and the rock beneath him slick. He had eventually passed out on the table and had awoken, his leg once more in the rusty teeth. Whimpering quietly to himself, Estel curled into a crescent shape. The tunic, leggings, and vest he wore were shredded and his boots lost. There was not a single part of his body that did not throb. Estel squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pretend he was back in his room, safe in his warm bed. His attempt at comfort abruptly ended as a hand clamped down on his shoulder.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: There you go, a nice long chapter for you all. I have a question for everyone. I am trying to decided if I should bring in Legolas as a character or not, please let me know what you think.  
  
  
  
xsilicax- Hey, I need Estel for awhile yet so please let me have him back. *grabs Estel and holds him protectively* I promise that I will try very very hard not to be too terribly cruel to him. Anyway, there was another long chapter for you. Hope you liked it and thanks for the review.  
  
Staran- Thank you very much and I can't tell you about Estel because if I did then it would give too much away. You'll just have to keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Kawaii BlueBear- What can I say, you never know what could be in those apples, *evil grin* but don't let that stop you from having one of these. *holds out a basket of apples* Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though the mean old man got hold of Estel. Thanks for the review.  
  
Saera- So now you are demanding more chapters. Well there you go, at least one more. I hope you liked it!  
  
Carrie- You should really be nice to poor Estel, he is already going through quite a lot, but go ahead and beat up the others. Ask away, I'll answer as many as I can without giving the story away. I am happy that you like it so far!  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe- Would you like one of Kawaii's apples? They're quite harmless, really.hehehe. So you don't like Kelvakanta very much? Yes, he is a very evil man. Oh well, if you can catch him go ahead and punish him, otherwise you'll just have to wait.  
  
Dujoran- Thank you so much for the review. It was so pleasant and positive. You didn't even threaten to kill me or one of the characters. Wow, I am so glad you are enjoying it. Also, thanks for being so patient and understanding about my erratic posting.  
  
arwen-evenstar- I guess all I can say is a big resounding THANKS and I hope you liked this one also.  
  
Bookworm2000- Oh, I am so excited, I get to be called evil. Evil, Evil Elladan! *grins widely* Thanks so much for the review.  
  
Ellie- Ok, I did. Hope you liked it and thanks for the review. 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Chiaro Scuro  
  
Author: Elladan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Estel is constantly being teased and bullied for being adan. One day the teasing goes too far, but Estel is convinced that he can find a solution for the treatment without the help of his family. The only problem is that his solution does everything but make his life simpler.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this and I am only borrowing Tolkien's characters for a little fun.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I am a bad author. It has taken me three weeks to get this next chapter out and I am really sorry. I swear that I will never again post a WIP. I could give you guys a bunch of excuses, but the truth is I just have been really busy and not home much. Oh well, this chapter is a little weird, but I couldn't help it. Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
* * * * *  
  
'Fifteen cups.' Elrond mentally tallied with grim amusement. The steam from the hot liquid rose, carrying with it the invigorating scents of herbs. He slowly sipped the strong tea and watched his sleeping sons. Both were lounging on the couch with books and papers surrounding them. Elrohir's head rested on Elladan's shoulder, while his own hung forward against his chest. When Elrond had shared the news about Estel, the twins had immediately volunteered to aid him in his research, but both had fallen asleep sometime during the long night. He rubbed his tired eyes with his hand before following the patterns of the early morning light as it flicked from behind the breeze blown curtains. The elven lord sighed softly and moved the book from his lap to the table. It would soon be time to leave and the three had uncovered very little information concerning, as the elven children put it, 'i mor adan' (the dark man). Taking another mouthful of tea, Elrond's mind began to wander.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Ada," a four-year old Estel asked, "why don't I have pointy ears like you, Eldan, and Elhir?"  
  
The young boy was sitting in Elrond's lap as the elf finished a story. Elrond's eyebrows rose in his characteristic expression of surprise. He looked into the small gray eyes as they blinked in silent anticipation.  
  
"Your ears are not pointed, ninion, because you are an adan and your brothers and I are elves." Elrond said cautiously. He chose his words with care, for it was important that Estel not misunderstand them. The boy's face crumpled in worry and concentration.  
  
"Does mean we aren't the same?" he questioned innocently.  
  
"Aye, on the outside we differ, but inside we are very much alike. And tis what is inside that counts." he replied. Then he took Estel's small hand and placed it over his heart.  
  
"What do you feel?"  
  
"Ada's heart." Estel answered. Elrond then moved the hand over to the boy's chest.  
  
"My heart." he whispered.  
  
"Do you understand, titta mine?"  
  
Estel nodded and with a big smile wrapped his arms around Elrond in a hug.  
  
"Mela Ada, enquenye si!" he exclaimed. The Lord of Imladris laughed and began another story. (I love you Ada, now say it(story) again.)  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Elrond set his warm mug on the table and rose from his chair. Briefly he contemplated waking his sons with a pitcher full of water, but quickly dismissed that tactic as too childish. Instead he began to sing softly as he moved about the room. He had often waked the twins this way when they were young elflings. Pouring two more cups of tea, he heard the sounds of the boys waking. As soon as he had finished, he stopped singing and turned around to hand each elf a cup. Both smiled and nodded in appreciation. Each drank the tea while trying to work out the soreness in their necks left from their sleeping positions.  
  
"M?n romen, ninioni. Teler linte, an Estel hira esses per lúmen? merium celmet.*" Elladan nodded in understanding and hesitated a moment before voicing his concern.  
  
"Adar, I fear for Estel. We know not where he is, what has happened to him, if he is hurt, or even is he is." Elladan trailed off, unwilling to put into words his worst fear.  
  
"You speak for us all, but know that we will find him and do not yet fear his death." Elrond comforted. "Now go and prepare to leave, and do not think these thoughts now. You both must stay strong for his sake and ours."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir set their empty mugs on the serving tray and hurried to their rooms to pack. As they left, Elrond gathered the journal and a satchel of herbs before heading to his own room.  
  
After he had completed his packing, he carried his bundle down stairs and immediately saw the three children waiting in the greeting hall. They were standing close together looking both grave and scared. He smiled slightly and pulled a map from one of his inner pockets as he approached them. Before they could speak, Elrond held up a hand for silence.  
  
"Children, I am sorry, I had never intended to make you accompany us today. I would only ask that you mark on this map the location of clearing." he spoke gently and evenly so as not to frighten them. The boys visibly relaxed with his words and quickly circled the spot on the map with an offered pencil. When they were done not one said a word, but only looked at Elrond in anticipation.  
  
"I thank you, young ones. Now, go home and return to your fathers, you have had enough adventures for one week." The words had hardly left his mouth before all three boys quickly took their leave.  
  
(*Good sunrise, my sons. Finish swiftly, for we will go away to find Estel in half an hour.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the group of elves left the gates of Imladris, the eyes watched silently from the surrounding trees. Elrond knew they were there, he could feel them following his back. He neither turned around nor acknowledged their presence, but focused on the task ahead. He knew he could not stop them from seeing, only from understanding.  
  
Suddenly he signaled for a stop. The group divided into thirds, each containing a member of the royal family and three warriors. Abruptly, Elladan shoved his way to his father and they acted out a heated conversation. It escalated into an argument and ended as Elrond loudly ordered Elladan and his group to return home. As the three sets of elves split apart and began to travel in different directions, Elrond allowed himself a small smile. The eyes could only watch one group at a time. What they did see would confuse them, and what they did not see would destroy them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Estel weakly tried to pull away from the hand, but his scorched mind could not seem to convince his aching body to move.  
  
"Tis fine, mellonin, it is only me, Raydaion. The man is gone for now, but I fear that he will return soon. I am so sorry, I tried to stop him, but he kicked me.and then.then, I could here you.I didn't do it, I didn't eat the apple.please, Estel I." Raydaion's word were broken and interrupted by short sobs.  
  
"You talk too much." Estel's voice was faint but still held his sarcastic tone. The elf looked shocked before he began to laugh.  
  
"And you are a stubborn adan." Immediately Raydaion realized what he had said and was about to apologize when he heard a very soft chuckle. It only lasted for a moment and was quickly followed by a moan of pain.  
  
"I have been told that before, yet I have failed to make note of it." Estel joked tiredly as he tried to hide his exhaustion and pain. However, Raydaion sensed his new friend's growing discomfort and again placed his hand on Estel's shoulder.  
  
"Rest while you can, and do not fear for I will wake you when he returns." Maneuvering his still bound hands over his legs, Raydaion returned them to their original position behind his back. 'It would not do if the man learned of this advantage.' He thought as he watched Estel drift into an uneasy sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elrohir's group had been instructed to slowly walk in wide circles until they reached the clearing. He sighed with slight frustration and pretended to be intently searching for clues. The fact was that his group would not actually near the clearing for hours if they continued these boring circles. He felt almost useless wandering around in the forest while his little brother was a prisoner. He had to keep reminding himself that each of the three groups was instrumental in his father's plan.  
  
After a few more minutes he smiled. The eyes were with them and it was time to get busy. He signaled for a direction change and all four elves began to head directly for the clearing. All were under strict instructions not to allow the presence realize they knew it was there. As soon as they had reached their target, the warriors started to investigate the grounds, which showed remnants of a fight and struggle. It took their trained minds only a few minutes to recreate the action of the previous day, but they pretended to be confused. Just as they had hoped the eyes became distracted and curious, staying with them for a long while. However, it eventually remembered the other group and sped off into the trees.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Originally, Elrond and his following had headed directly for the clearing, thus attracting the attention of the eyes. Their primary purpose had been to distract the watcher for as long a possible, giving the others time to gain ground. After what Elrond deemed was enough time, they had stopped for a rest and the eyes had left them. As soon as they were alone, the group had rushed to their current positions and hid themselves as well as possible.  
  
Now, they lay in the underbrush of a small grove just outside the clearing.  
  
'All we can do is wait.' Elrond thought as he tried for the hundredth time to shift his weight to a more comfortable position. Due to his luck, he had of course chosen the most awkward spot possible, or at least it seemed so to him. There was a particular rock that protruded right into his stomach, but if everything went as planned they would not be there long.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As soon as the groups had parted, Elladan had led his back toward the palace at a leisurely pace looking slightly dejected. The five plodded with their heads lowered until they were sure they were alone. Suddenly, Elladan's head popped up and a slight grin surfaced.  
  
"Tis time." he said quietly to the others. As soon he had spoken, all four took to the trees and raced to Elrond's grove with all their elven speed.  
  
It did not take them long as they easily and swiftly swung between the braches. Once they reached the grove where Elrond's group was hidden they returned to the ground. Soon they were building a camp, complete with a fire, tents, and sleeping pallets. In each of the four pallets, a pile of rocks and a decorated melon assumed a semi-convincing form of an elf. Elladan surveyed their work and decided that a half-blind, drunk dwarf might actually believe the camp was inhabited. 'It will have to do. I can only pray it will be enough.'  
  
"Túle (come), now tis time to go and find our dark friend." he ordered.  
  
Just before disappearing back into the trees, he turned to a slightly off- color bush. "Namárië, Adar, le nai tira Elbereth." (Farewell, Father, may Elbereth watch over you.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kelvakanta hissed in annoyance as the elves split and wandered off in opposite directions. He then chuckled softly to himself as he watched one group leave in disgrace, the elf that had argued leading with his head downcast. Only four seemed to actually be a possible threat so he followed them, silently watching from above. Before they even reached the clearing the elves stopped and sat down. They just sat there. Kelvakanta watched them and waited for them to move or talk or do anything, but all they did was sit. He growled in frustration and took off through the canopy to find more stimulating prey. Kelvakanta quickly found another group of annoying elves just as they began to head directly to the clearing in which he had captured his prizes.  
  
After watching the elves struggle to discover what had occurred the day before, Kelvakanta again became bored. He jumped from branch to branch until he came upon the camp. Stopping, a few hundred yards away, he saw four figures wrapped in blankets and began to laugh. 'These creatures sleep when it is midday and seem as slow in the mind as orcs. I was wrong to have feared them. All they do is waste my time. I shall not keep my prizes waiting any longer.' Kelvakanta did not even bother to scrutinize the camp, but instead headed home seeking real entertainment.  
  
* * * * * A/N: Well, that was a little short but at least I finally got it out. Let me know what you think.  
  
* * * * * QTpie-pippinsgurl- I am really sorry that it took so long, I hope you can forgive me. Thanks for reviewing  
  
Aemilia Rose- Well, I am trying to finish it and this chapter didn't end on too bad of a cliffie. Oh well, I am glad that you like it.  
  
Aralondwen- LOL Yes, one day bananas will save us all. Poor Estel, he really does need a hug at this point. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Bookworm2000- Yah! I like being evil. Oh yes, poor poor poor poor little Estel. One day it will eventually get better for him.  
  
arabella thorne- Patience, I can not possibly save him yet, that would be far too easy. Things will get better for him, although I doubt he will ever look at an apple the same again.  
  
Carrie- Now I'm cruel. Cool, so I get to be evil and cruel. Wow, I feel special. Seriously, thanks for the wonderful review. It really makes me feel great, especially coming from an author like you. I know we all love to torture the poor boy, but I was thinking of actually writing a story when he doesn't get hurt. I don't know if it's possible.  
  
Staran- Well, so here at least was half of your request. At least it's more, but not at all very soon. Sorry, it took so long, but I am glad that you are enjoying it.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe- *glances around for wargs and gulps* They could be here any second, I gave them plenty of time. I am so sorry it took so long to post, but I am very happy that you like it. I am also glad that Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas find everything so humorous. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
Orodruin- You like apples a lot? Well, here you go. *holds out a very large basket of apples* Go ahead, have one. *grins evily* I am so happy you like the story and thank you so much for your review.  
  
SperryDee- It may take a little while until they find him, because you never know what might happen. Thanks for the review!  
  
Ellie- No I'm not high, just evil. Sorry that the update took so long. I am really happy that you are enjoying it and that you reviewed. I love reviews!  
  
Kawaii BlueBear- *grins* Don't you trust me and my lovely apples? Oh well, I don't remember if I got them from the poisoned pile or not, so it's probably a good idea you sent them away. Here have an orange, a perfectly normal everyday orange. It really is harmless.  
  
Emmithar- I absolutely love you story! It is really fantastic. Yes, I am evil and many people have resorted to adding that adjective to my name. It has a kind of ring to it, don't you think? Anyway, thanks for being nice and I will try to get better with my posting.  
  
HaloGatomon- *stares at the screen and blinks* Ok, I guess you don't like him very much then? Well, I am very glad that you like my story and I really appreciate the review!  
  
Sabercrazy- *looks scared* I am not exactly sure what to say but thanks for the review. I think you will enjoy the next chapter too. 


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Chiaro Scuro  
  
Author: Elladan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Estel is constantly being teased and bullied for being adan. One day the teasing goes too far, but Estel is convinced that he can find a solution for the treatment without the help of his family. The only problem is that his solution does everything but make his life simpler.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this and I am only borrowing Tolkien's characters for a little fun.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, but I have already promised never to do a WIP again so please spare my life. AP's started this week and after those are over, I will be able to update much more regularly and a lot more often. Again, sorry for the lateness of this chapter and I really appreciate all of you dedicated readers and especially those who review. Finally, here it is.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elrond tensed slightly as he saw a figure move through the trees above him. 'It is now time for the watcher to be watched.' he thought to himself. The elven lord allowed the figure to travel almost out of his sight before he signaled his companions. With a single shrill note, the message was relayed. Each elf silently rose from the underbrush, leapt into the branches, and took off in pursuit. Although they could easily move faster than the man, they kept their distance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elladan dropped down from a large oak tree, landing inches away from his brother. Elrohir flinched slightly, but quickly attempted to hide his surprise. Unfortunately, his twin was not easily fooled.  
  
"As I have always said, toro, you really must learn to become aware of your environment." Elladan teased.  
  
"You should not speak so, for I was not the one who failed to notice that tree while we were hunting last week." Elrohir threw back.  
  
"At least it was not I who walked over the cliff."  
  
"I did not walk over the cliff, I was merely trying a new way of entering the lake."  
  
"So entering the lake now entails flailing about in midair."  
  
"My lords, might I suggest that you finish your conversation later." one of warriors advised softly.  
  
The elven princes seemed to notice for the first time that they had an audience of six slightly annoyed warriors. Identical sheepish grins were offered and the warriors just shook their heads. Truthfully, none were the least bit surprised by the twins, for all had accompanied them on several hunting trips.  
  
"Aye, you are right, Erellont, we all should return to the camp and await our father." Elladan spoke as he tried to hide his slight embarrassment. Each elf nodded in agreement and began to make their way back to camp.  
  
"I did not walk off the cliff!" Elrohir whispered in his brother's ear.  
  
"Yes, you did. I was there."  
  
"Then you must be blind."  
  
Erellant groaned as the two once again started to bicker. 'Tis going to be a long wait.' he thought, trying to block the voices from his mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kelvakanta paused and listened to the sounds of the forest. He stood on a branch and turned slowly in a circle, his eyes scanning for movement. There was something following him, he was sure of it. He sniffed the air, hoping that at least one of his senses would reveal his stalker.  
  
Elrond and the three warriors froze and then very slowly moved their bodies into the dense foliage until even their outlines disappeared. They could take no chances for if they were seen, they might never see Estel again.  
  
Kelvakanta growled softly and crouched down on the branch. He neither saw nor smelt anything unusual, but every nerve in his body felt the eyes of the predators. Growling again, he licked his lips and then launched himself off the branch. He did not like being the prey, he was not used to being hunted.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He could not decide what hurt the worst, but each part of his body seemed to be doing its best to win the contest. Slowly, he allowed his eyelids to open. His vision was cloudy and the few shapes he could make out spun and danced in crazy circles. Estel quickly decided that he no longer had a desire to view his surroundings and shut his eyes tightly. The darkness was just about to come back when he felt someone gently shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Estel, wake up, he has returned." Raydaion whispered urgently.  
  
"Well then make him go away." Estel muttered, his mind becoming hazy and irrational.  
  
"I.I do not believe I can do that." Raydaion replied with a gulp as Kelvakanta slowly approached them.  
  
"Why not?" the muffled voice replied.  
  
Raydaion looked at the adan boy in complete disbelief. 'Surely, he must be joking, or maybe he has finally gone insane.' the elf thought.  
  
"Oh, just ask him to leave Raydaion. Or if you do not want to do that, simply ignore him. I have noticed that if you ignore some things they tend to go away." Estel mumbled before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Raydaion shook his head and watched as Estel's breathing eased slightly in his sleep. 'I cannot believe him. Here we are in some dank cave, chained to a wall, and prisoners of a sociopath and he tells me to ignore him and maybe he will go away.' He almost laughed aloud at the ironic stupidity of his own thoughts.  
  
"How are my little prizes doing this evening?" Kelvakanta asked halfheartedly as he stoked the glowing coals in the ash. A small flame wrapped itself around the lone log, allowing a few dark shadows to move about. Unhappy at the lack of a response, Kelvakanta kicked Estel in the ribs, jarring him awake with a quiet cry of pain. Glee plastered itself on Kelvakanta's face. He grinned widely as fear shone clearly in the adan's glassy eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goneryn remained motionless as he waited on a small cliff near the cave in which the human had entered. The sun was beginning to sink behind the mountains as the moon slowly materialized, pale and dim in the still-bright sky. It had not taken the elves long to reach the cave. As soon as they had arrived, Lord Elrond had asked Goneryn to watch the entrance while they returned to retrieve the others at the camp.  
  
The elven warrior grasped his bow firmly in his hand and scanned the surrounding area quickly before returning his gaze to the mouth of the cave. Goneryn fervently hoped they would hurry for his keen hearing easily picked up the stifled cries mixed with laughter, which radiated from the dark opening. Shifting, more out of impatience then discomfort he began a silent prayer to the gods that the two young boys would remain alive at least until the search party returned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Nin khilye ar dariel an Estel naly lumbulo mi caraxë!"* Elrond cried from the branches above the camp.  
  
Without a second thought or a single moment of hesitation, the eight elves on the ground vaulted into the trees. The entire search, turned rescue party moved through the trees with wind-like speed. Each elf knew that they had precious little time.  
  
Only a few minutes later did they stop outside the cave. Goneryn quickly reported to Lord Elrond before rejoining the group. Elrond thought for mere moments before he began to issue orders.  
  
*Follow me without halting for Estel art in the fangs of the shadow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kelvakanta paused in mid-kick when he heard the sound of shifting gravel from outside the cave.  
  
"Ah, so the predator has come to trap the prey. Little does he know that this prey will not so easily be caught. It shall be a shame to leave my prizes, but I will find others." he spoke to himself with amusement as he glanced down at the unconscious human and defiant elfling. He knew he was running out of time, but he had to set up a display.  
  
Quickly, Kelvakanta grabbed a stick and dipped it into a pool of blood on the floor. Using the blood as ink, he scratched a crude message on the wall and then grabbed two apples from his bag. Once again he tied them into the mouths of the boys before fleeing back into the darkness of the cave.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elrond's plan was simple. The warriors had placed themselves either surrounding the mouth of the cave or in the trees across the way. He and the twins would cause a disturbance and hopefully the 'dark man' would come out and walk right into the ambush. Elrond knew that he was being too hopeful, but he was getting desperate. After glancing around to insure everyone was well hidden, the three lords began to kick about rocks and make odd noises. This went on for several minutes before they began to get suspicious. 'Surely, he would have at least shown the slightest bit of interest by now.' Elrond thought. Something was not right. He signaled for the twins to stop. It was time for a more direct approach. Just before he was about to lead a charge into the cave, he heard a voice cry out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Raydaion had once again managed to maneuver his arms over his legs. As soon as they were in front of him, the elf began to struggle with his gag. It did not take him long to untie the knot, for Kelvakanta had been sloppy in his haste. He had been listening to the sounds outside the cave and decided to take the chance. Spitting the apple from his mouth he took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his small lungs.  
  
"Nalmet sinome!" (We are in here)  
  
His voice echoed off the walls, amplifying it and carrying to the elves outside.  
  
"Túlmet (We are coming)" came the reply. Raydaion sighed in relief and watched as the figures of twelve elves came running toward them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elladan and Elrohir sprinted into the cave as soon as they heard the voice. The darkness caused a chill to run down their spines, but they did not slow nor wait for their eyes to adjust to the gloom. The dying embers gave out just enough light so that the twins could see two small silhouettes huddled together against the wall. Elrohir immediately searched for more wood while Elladan moved toward the figures, afraid of what he would find. It took the younger twin seconds to find the pile of dry wood and throw a few pieces on the red coals. As Elladan's vision was slowly adjusting, the dark glistening pool under the one figure caught his attention.  
  
"Ai, dear Elbereth." he whispered as he sunk to his knees by the boys, not caring if his leggings soaked up the blood. When his voice came again it was thick with worry and emotion. "Estel?"  
  
"Lord Elladan, is that you? Please help him." a small voice pleaded urgently.  
  
By that time the rest of the party had joined them. The fire seemed to suddenly crackle to life and light spilled into the dank cave. As Estel's battered and abused body was illuminated Elladan felt his stomach turn and heard Elrohir's choked sobs from behind. Elrond gasped and eased his eldest away from Estel as he too knelt in the blood.  
  
"Help Raydaion." he instructed softly reaching to untie the apple gag.  
  
Elladan turned toward the young elf and began to untie the bindings around his wrists and ankles.  
  
"Are you injured, young one?" Elladan asked gently.  
  
"No, my lord, I have only bruises, but you must help Estel, he is hurt bad. And the evil man, he went that way." the elfling said pointing into the darkness once his hands were free.  
  
"Khile im." (follow me) Elrohir ordered, gesturing to six of the warriors. Without another word, the usually peaceful Elrohir lead them with torch in hand, hunting for blood. Elladan watched the light disappear into the darkness before gathering Raydaion in his arms.  
  
"Come, I shall take you by the fire where there is warmth and you can sit with Erellant while we tend to Estel, alright?" Elladan spoke kindly as he carried the boy to the fire. Erellant took Raydaion from him, wrapping the small elf in his cloak. As soon as his duty was done, Elladan hurried back to his little brother.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elrond had immediately begun to assess his foster son's condition as soon as he was certain Elladan was untying Raydaion. The first thing he did was remove the gag, allowing Estel to force air into his battered chest a little easier. He had heard Elrohir leave, but did not dwell on the fact for Estel's life was literally in his hands. From what he could see, Estel's body was on the verge of giving up. Bruises and gashes covered every inch of skin, deepest on his head and side. There were broken ribs, damaged lungs, and worst of all was the animal trap clamped around his leg. Already the boy was becoming warm with fever and Elrond felt anger grow inside him. What was left of his son's cloths could barely be considered rags and he himself was kneeling in the ever-growing pool of blood. Silver tears rolled down his cheeks as he turned to two of the remaining guards.  
  
"With all the speed you have, return to Imladris and bring back two horses. I beg you to hurry like never before."  
  
As the words were heard, the two warriors fled the cave as fast as they could. Elladan then placed a hand on his shoulder and handed him a large bag of supplies.  
  
"Adar, how does he fair?" he asked softly.  
  
"Not well, my son, not well at all. I need your help, for we must get that horrific device off his leg. I am afraid he might go lame if we do not hurry and I have not the key to unlock it."  
  
A grim smirk briefly appeared and vanished on Elladan's face as he took off his broach pin and began to pick the lock. With an audible click the metal jaws eased opened.  
  
"Hold him steady, for I fear he might react harshly to this." Elladan warned, grabbing each side of the trap.  
  
Carefully but quickly he forced the teeth apart. Even in unconsciousness Estel's body struggled in his father's arms against the pain. Elladan allowed the trap to close on itself before reaching for a band of white cloth from the bag. Working as swiftly as possible in case Estel should wake, Elladan smeared a pre-mixed emulsion on the wound before binding it tightly. When they returned home, Elrond could set the bone and stitch the wound, but for now he had to stop or at least slow the bleeding. While he wrapped Estel's leg thickly in layers of cloth, Elrond cleaned and bandaged the deeper cuts, all the while he speaking softly to Estel in elvish. As soon as they were done, both elves removed their cloaks and bundled the now- shivering adan before moving him closer to the fire. Now all they could do was wait, for trying to carry Estel home would certainly do more damage then good. Elrond nodded in approval to Erellant who cuddled a sleeping Raydaion in his arms. He was about comment on the scene when he heard a noise that sent adrenaline coursing through his veins.  
  
* * * * *  
  
* * * * *  
  
arabella thorne- Thank you very much! See Estel finally got help, I defiantly could not let him become a cripple.  
  
FrodoelessarBaggins- I am glad you like it, and it is not over yet. If you would like to offer some suggestions on how it could be better, please let me know. Thanks for the review.  
  
Staran- Thank you. I am really sorry that I did not post sooner, but I have been so busy that this is really the soonest I could get it out. I appreciate your review and thanks for reading.  
  
daw the minstrel- I thank you for your review. It means a lot to me that you feel that way about my story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.  
  
QTpie-pippinsgurl- Yet again, I am here to beg that you be patient with me, for I just cannot seem to update at a decent time. Oh well, I am very glad that you like my story and I love getting your reviews.  
  
Orodruin- Yes, in that last chapter I was awful nice to Estel, but the poor boy really does deserve a break every now and then. I hope you enjoyed those apples.  
  
SperryDee- Well, there you go, they found him and he is finally safe again. Safe at least until his next adventure. Thanks for the review.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe- You really do have the most unique reviews. I am beginning to get the picture that you do not like Kelvakanta very much. Sorry my posting has been so erratic, thanks for the review.  
  
Kawaii BlueBear- Yes, you are probably right, but I gave Estel a like bit of a break. Oh well, yes, we must now never trust fruit trees again. Hear have some grapes. Glad you like it so far!  
  
arwen-evenstar- I am very pleased that you are enjoying it so much. Well, it took me awhile, but I finally posted. Now we can all give Estel a big hug. Thanks for the review!  
  
Saera- Well, three weeks later.to an elf that might, just maybe be considered now. Oh well, I tried. I hope you enjoyed that chapter also.  
  
Orion- I am truly very glad that you enjoy it so much. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Bookworm2000- Chiaro Scuro is Italian and roughly means 'playing in or among the shadows'. See, Estel was finally rescued and the pedestrians have been following me, so I am beginning to become suspicious of them. Oh well, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Sabercrazy- Ok, now I am really scared. Well, not too much.Yes, if you like I shall attempt to write an Estel-torture story if I can get a good plot bunny going. Suggestions? Thanks for the review.  
  
Dawn- I am so so sorry. I know it took way too long, but at least it is here. Please forgive me. Would you like some brownies?  
  
Carrie- Thank you so much for the long review. I have really wanted to post, but I have bee swamped with AP's and stuff. I'll stop making excuses now and just say that I really appreciate you both reading my story and reviewing. I do agree that we authors can never seem to leave the poor boy alone. I don't know when I will write my next story or what it will be about, but who knows, someone else might become my victim. 


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Chiaro Scuro  
  
Author: Elladan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Estel is constantly being teased and bullied for being adan. One day the teasing goes too far, but Estel is convinced that he can find a solution for the treatment without the help of his family. The only problem is that his solution does everything but make his life simpler.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this and I am only borrowing Tolkien's characters for a little fun.  
  
A/N: Well, I have decided to make a sequel to this because if it continues to go as I have planned there will be some major unresolved issues. It might even end up being a trilogy, but at this point I'm not sure. Anyway, there will be one or two more chapters after this one. So the end is in sight. Thank you to all for being so patient and for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ada?" Estel tried, not sure if his voice would work. The single word took so much effort that he did not even attempt to open his eyes. He felt arms around him and thought he heard voices echoing and floating in his cloudy mind. He was sure of only two things. One was pain and the other was the arms. The darkness was pulling at his fragile grip on consciousness but he fought to stay awake until his question was answered.  
  
"Aye, titta mine, I am here. Now everything will be alright."  
  
There might have been more, but the darkness had won and Estel no longer fought back. Now he knew four things and no longer feared the pain as much for his ada was there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ada?!" Elrond looked at the bundle in Elladan's arms. The only change from moments before was that the boy was breathing harsher. Elrond could not even be sure if Estel was truly awake, but he answered anyway.  
  
"Aye, titta mine, I am here. Now everything will be alright. We will home soon and you shall never see the dark man again."  
  
He was both relieved and worried as Estel once again lost consciousness. Elrond placed a long cool hand on his son's forehead, checking the rising fever. He pushed back the few stray locks that hung in the boy's eyes.  
  
"Adar! Look at the wall." Elladan suddenly exclaimed. Spinning around, the elder elf paled at the message scrawled in blood.  
  
'Watch for me in your nightmares. There is no escape.'  
  
The elven lord sat down heavily next to his sons. 'Where is Elrohir? I pray he returns soon. I now fear our enemy is more than he has appeared and we are no longer safe.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elrohir was angry. No, he was more then angry he was furious, enraged, livid. 'Howa dare he do that to my brother! He will pay. As soon as I find him, he shall wish he never live.' The circle of thoughts flew through his mind as he walked deeper and deeper into the darkness. The prince heard the dripping of water, the shuffling or his warriors' boots, and the beating of his own heart, but nothing of his target. They had been wandering for a few minutes when Elrohir saw a pair of eyes watching him from a ledge. His instincts and centuries of experience kicked in as he grabbed and strung his bow. The arrow flew straight but by the time it reached the ledge, the eyes were gone.  
  
Elrohir cursed in aggravation and moved closer to retrieve his arrow. He easily jumped onto the outcropping after handing torch to another elf. Just as he landed, a boulder finished sliding across an opening in the wall. There was no way for him to follow, for it was sealed from the inside. A feeling of deep anger and frustration coursed through him as he muttered a long series of dwarfish curses. He leapt down and signaled to turn back; his only satisfaction lay in that the arrow was not to be found. * * * * *  
  
Elrond heard the pounding of the horses' hooves long before he saw them. As they entered his field of view, he called into the cave for his sons to some out. Elrohir had returned only seconds before the horses were heard and Elrond had immediately ran to meet them. The younger twin came back with news of escape, but still refused to accept defeat.  
  
The horses had almost reached the entrance when both Elladan and Elrohir emerged, each carrying a sleeping bundle. The warriors followed closely behind. Elrond took Raydaion from Elrohir and instructed him to lead the party back after breaking their false camp by the clearing. By the time he finished with his orders, the horses had arrived. Elrond noticed with gratitude that they were the mounts he himself would have chosen. The two warriors dismounted and quickly moved to assist their lords onto the animals.  
  
"Hanta, nin linte macari, nai I súl asca khil I met. Namárië.*"  
  
Elrond and Elladan both spoke urgently to their steeds and then galloped off through the dark forest. When they gone, the other elves once again took to the trees.  
  
(*Thank you, my swift swordsmen, may it be that the wind rushes to follow the both of us. Farewell.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elladan held Estel as tightly as he dared while encouraging his horse to run faster then ever before. He could feel his brother's unnatural heat and was grateful that the boy slept for even though the horse's gate was smooth, he knew it would only cause more pain. It bothered him greatly that the kidnapper had escaped for the bloody message kept replying in his mind. 'There is always escape from nightmares.' he told himself 'All you have to do is wake up.'  
  
For the rest of the journey, Elladan concentrated only on the bundle in front of him and the speed of his mount. After what seemed to him to be an eternity, the two horses reached the palace.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Servants and healers were waiting in the courtyard under the moonlight for the riders. Elrond barely waited for the horse to stop before handing Raydaion to a healer and dismounting. Elladan quickly copied his father and two servants stepped forward to take care of the heavily lathered rokko (horses). He turned to the healer holding Estel and took his younger brother back into his arms.  
  
"Lord, we have prepared Estel's and one other room for your arrival. Just say your words and they shall be done." Voronwë, on of the chief healers, spoke respectfully.  
  
"Take Raydaion to the guest room and see to him. His wounds are not grievous and I shall come to you when I am finished with Estel. Also, send someone to get his parents." Elrond ordered.  
  
"Elladan, take your brother to his room and clean him up the best you can. I shall join after I gather some supplies." he continued.  
  
"You and you, come with me." he finished pointing at the two remaining healers before hurrying off into the house.  
  
Elladan looked down at his little brother's still, pale face surrounded by the cloaks. Whispering a silent prayer to the gods, he carried Estel to his room. A warm fire was roaring, so Elladan placed his charge in a few linen sheets in front of it and unwrapped the two cloaks. Once they had arrived he asked a young servant to fetch hot water and knelt to remove the dirty, blood-soaked rags from Estel's body. As he pealed the tattered layers away, Elladan uncovered more bruises and cuts. He then took a clean cloth and did all he could to gently remove the worst of the grime. When he had finished he dressed his brother in underclothes and wrapped him in a warm soft blanket before placing him on his bed. There was no use to dress him fully until Ada had seen to him  
  
The timing seemed perfect, for as Elladan placed the child among the pillows, Elrond entered with the healers, who were weighed down with herbs and bandages. The elder elf nodded his approval and gratitude to his eldest as he walked to the side of the bed. Sighing, Elrond began once again to put his youngest back together.  
  
For the next few five hours, the great healer cleaned, bandaged, stitched, and splinted until Estel seemed more mummy than human. The ankle had been a hideous mess that would take a long time to heal and the young boy still had to fight both fever and infection. He now sported a splinted ankle, bandages on his arms, legs, head, chest, and side. Sometime during the night Elrohir had returned and also joined in the process. Thankfully Estel remained unconscious and Elrond hoped to keep him so for a couple of days. The lord dressed him in a soft sleep shirt and buried him under mounds of blankets to help fight the fever.  
  
Turning to the twins, he named a variety of elixirs and teas he wished for them to make before leaving to check on Raydaion, confident that Estel was stable. Words had remained sparse throughout the night as tension had made the air heavy, but as soon as Elrond left the twins could no longer hold the silence.  
  
"Truly, toro, I do wonder how he gets into all these messes." Elladan began.  
  
"I have always assumed that he simply takes after you." came the reply as the two worked on the list of concoctions.  
  
"Nay, tis you who always gets us in trouble, 'Ro."  
  
"I resent that! I am the responsible one."  
  
"Responsible? You? Wait until Legolas hears that." Elladan laughed so hard he almost dropped the flask he was holding.  
  
"He shall only agree with me, 'Dan."  
  
"I beg to differ. He will." Elrohir stopped in mid sentence and swung around to face the bed. It was far too early fro Estel to be waking up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Something was yanking him from the darkness and he did not want to go. He wanted to stay wrapped in the comfort and certainty, but his body was working against him. As he was pulled further from the dark, he became more and more aware of the pain and heat that wracked his body. Estel let out a weak groan and cracked his eyes open. Like before, his vision was blurry, but he could tell he was no longer in the cave. Opening his dry mouth, he attempted to speak and was only mildly surprised when he failed miserably.  
  
Suddenly, a hazy face appeared over him, seemingly dancing back and forth. Again he let out a groan as a wave of pain passed over him. The disembodied head was speaking now, but the words echoed without meaning. He felt a hand resting on his forehead. The voice seemed worried but Estel really wasn't sure. He closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to ease the pain and when he opened them the head had multiplied, now there were two of them dancing. A continuing stream of gibberish flowed from their mouths. Estel felt something prop him up and force a foul liquid into his mouth. It was so persistent that he swallowed and that was the last he knew.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The groan caused Elrohir to put down the elixir in his hand and rush to Estel's bed. The boy was awake long before he should have been and this caused new worry to flow through him. He watched as Estel tried to speak and moved to hush him.  
  
"Díne, titta mine, nalye engwa maure este. Kele le murme.*" he coaxed gently.  
  
When Estel showed no signs of comprehension, he placed his hand on his forehead and felt that the fever had spiked. Elrohir frowned deeply and turned to his twin.  
  
"Elladan, quickly bring that fever draught over here. I am afraid that his fever had risen and that should also put him back to sleep." he requested.  
  
Elladan grabbed the dark green mixture and poured some into a cup before going to his brother's side. The two conversed for a moment quietly before Elrohir propped Estel up and forced him to drink the medicine. They shared a moment of relief as he fell into a deep sleep. Elrohir reached for a cloth and bowl of herbed water and began to wipe Estel's face, careful to avoid the bandages. Elladan returned to the table to finish the medicines.  
  
Half an hour later, Elrohir checked Estel's temperature and was relieved to feel that it had lowered some. The draughts were done and both elves were exhausted. They each stared at the bed in a daze until Elrond returned with Glorfindel in tow. They both chuckled at the sight of the twins, who were practically asleep standing up.  
  
"Boys, why do you not go to your rooms and rest, you have had a very long day. Glorfindel and I will see to Estel and Raydaion has returned home with his family." Elrond said with a smirk.  
  
Two pairs of startled eyes flicked toward him. Then they switched into the speech they had used as children, finishing each other's thoughts and sentences.  
  
"But, Ada, we are not tired."  
  
"and you have also been up long."  
  
"we are worried for Estel."  
  
"while you were gone."  
  
"his fever spiked and."  
  
"it is down again but."  
  
"Stop it you two! Go and get rest, I will also retire shortly, for Glorfindel has convinced me that he can watch Estel." Elrond ordered with just a hint of annoyance. Glorfindel had done more than just convinced, it was more like 'Elrond if you do not go to bed I will knock you out and.'.  
  
"Yes, Adar." The two replied at the same time. Each took turns saying goodnight to their little brother before heading to their respected rooms.  
  
As soon as they were gone, the great ruler of Imladris checked Estel's fever before slumping into an armchair. He wiped his face with his hand and turned to his friend.  
  
"Will you please give him that fever draught every hour. The rest can wait till tomorrow and it should keep him asleep. You must wake me if anything changes." Elrond said tiredly. He really did need to sleep, but he was still hesitant to leave Estel.  
  
"Go, Peredhil, I shall do as you say and watch over him. Fear not, all will be well." Glorfindel assured him as he shepherded the younger elf out of the room. He then pulled the armchair to the side of the bed and settled down to wait out the night.  
  
*Be silent, little one, you are sick and need rest. Go away to slumber.  
  
* * * * * A/N: Sorry this one was a little short, but at least it is a post.  
  
* * * * * daw the minstrel- Yes, well about the good and evil sorting itself out, you may just have to wait a little while on that one. Thanks for the review!  
  
Saera- I'm happy that you are enjoying it. At least the update didn't take me a month like last time. Oh well, I try. Thanks for the review.  
  
Telegramsam- I suppose I should have mentioned that it was AU. I guess I'll take that review as a compliment. Do you have any suggestions on how I can make the story better? Thanks for the honest review.  
  
Orodruin- I wonder who it was that put that sign on his back. I bet it was Legolas or maybe even one of the twins. Actually come to think of it, I bet Glorfindel is getting back at him for all his pranks. Oh well, I am very happy that you enjoyed the chapter and I hoped you liked this one too. Thanks for the review.  
  
QTpie-pippinsgurl- Thanks for being so patient! Sorry that the cave wasn't all that exciting but well it will be important in the next story. Oh, I shouldn't have said that. Glad you are enjoying it and I appreciate the review very very much.  
  
arwen-evenstar- What is all this poking? It drove me so crazy that I actually am updating sooner this time. Glad you liked that last chapter and I was nice and did not even end this on a cliffie for you.  
  
Bookworm2000- Ewww, lawyers, now they are scary. I mean if we had orc lawyers, I think that even Sauron would tremble. Oh well, I am glad you enjoyed that chapter. There is now a pedestrian stalking me I think. He says if I don't update then he will hit me with his umbrella, so I'm updating. Thanks for the review.  
  
Rhonda- Again, I thank you for your review and I loved getting the e-mail. Let me know what you think of this chapter too. I am so happy that you like it!  
  
Orion- Glad you liked 'mad Elrohir'. I agree that he is usually quieter, but I guess he just got really really mad. Hope you enjoyed this chapter also. Thanks for the review.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe- I am so glad and thankful that you took the time to review. I love getting reviews, especially from great authors like you that I don't care if I get them a year later. I'm sorry about letting him get away, but I have big plans for him in the future. Although letting the twins beat him to death is very tempting. 


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Chiaro Scuro  
  
Author: Elladan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Estel is constantly being teased and bullied for being adan. One day the teasing goes too far, but Estel is convinced that he can find a solution for the treatment without the help of his family. The only problem is that his solution does everything but make his life simpler.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this and I am only borrowing Tolkien's characters for a little fun.  
  
A/N: Finally, here is the final chapter. I am going to write a sequel but I will not start to post it until the entire thing is done. WIP are just too tough and I never seem to do a good job of updating. However, since it is going to be awhile till the next full story I will post some short vignettes in the mean time. Well, I hoped you enjoyed the story and please do not forget to let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
* * * * *  
  
He woke up and was immediately surprised by two things. The first being that the pain that had been plaguing him was greatly diminished. The second was that no one forced a foul liquid into his mouth. His head still felt fuzzy, but his vision was clear. Sitting next to him in a chair with the unfocused eyes of a sleeping elf was Elladan. Estel looked around the room searching for his other brother, whom he saw asleep in another armchair. For the moment, Estel was content to just lie in his warm bed and watch his brothers sleep. He sighed heavily in contentment and then smiled as Elladan woke.  
  
"Estel, you are awake! How long have you been watching me?" Elladan said, stating the obvious.  
  
Estel shrugged his shoulders indifferently and yawned.  
  
"How long since the cave?" he asked with a sudden curiosity. Elladan stood, stretched, and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Tis been nearly five days since we brought you home. Adar kept you drugged for the first three and you have slept since. How are you feeling?" the raven-haired elf answered.  
  
Estel slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and rested against his pillows.  
  
"Dizzy, sleepy, a little sore, but much better." he said with a grin.  
  
Elladan smiled and handed him a mug from the nightstand. He tapped the bottom once with his index finger indicating he wanted Estel to drink it. The boy grimaced and shook his head. 'I will not drink another of Ada's yucky medicines.' he said to himself while he pursed his lips tightly together.  
  
"Tis only fruit juice, Estel." Elladan said once he realized his brother's fear. With that knowledge, Estel eagerly drank the entire mug and the elder elf began to chuckle. Whether it was from amusement or relief, Estel did not know but he was simply happy for the sound.  
  
The noise of laugher caused Elrohir to awake. He was preparing to voice his annoyance at his twin when he saw Estel. All of a sudden he found energy and hurried to join his brothers.  
  
"I am so glad to see you awake, titta mine! How do you fare?" Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
"Much improved, thank you." Estel replied properly behind another yawn. The elven prince smiled with a sudden idea.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
"Yes, 'Ro."  
  
"Remember that day we took you to the waterfall?"  
  
"And you walked off the cliff?" Estel asked with fake innocence.  
  
"I DID NOT WALK OFF THE CLIFF!" Elrohir yelled in frustration. Elladan began to laugh hysterically as Elrohir grew even more irate. He laughed so hard that he rolled off the bed, sending the other two into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Ai, I give up. I walked off the cliff." Elrohir muttered causing Elladan to give an undignified squeak of triumph from the floor. This only succeeded in redoubling the laugher. Estel moaned and wrapped his arms around his bandaged ribs, trying to ease the pain the laugher was causing in his chest. The twins immediately stopped, noticing his discomfort.  
  
"Does it hurt much?" Elrohir asked as he switched from brother to healer. Elladan picked himself off the floor to get a better look at the eight-year- old.  
  
"Nay, it only feels as though a dwarf is sitting on my chest when you make me laugh like that." he answered with a smirk. Elladan was about to make a snide reply when Estel yawned loudly. Instead he just smiled at his little brother.  
  
"Move over, Estel." He said as he helped Estel move to the center of the bed. Both twins were exhausted for they had slept little since they had first gotten home. Elladan laid on the right and Elrohir on the left. Estel snuggled between the two and all three fell quickly asleep. It was how they were when lord Elrond found them an hour later.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Elrond smiled at the sight of his three sons sleeping. He had come to check on his youngest and force the twins to get some sleep, but he found both tasks had already taken care of themselves. Softly, he moved to the side of the bed and watched the slow, calm breathing of the boy. He nodded in satisfaction that both Elladan and Elrohir had a hand resting on Estel's chest. If there were even the slightest change in the boy the twins would wake. Comforted by his observations, Elrond took two spare blankets from the end of the bed and covered the two elves.  
  
"Este, ninioni, balë ar anann an i tindomerel nallye. [Sleep, my sons, deep and long for the nightingale calls]." He whispered as he quietly blew out the lamps and pulled the door shut.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A week later Estel sat in bed with a pile of carved soldiers. His brothers had made then for him as a Yule gift two years ago. They were very intricate and had unique faces, bows, swords, and armor. Ever since the day he received them, they had become his favorite playthings. He was feeling much better and only retained the splint and a think bandage around his chest, so he was allowed to play in bed.  
  
At the moment, he was bored and very annoyed with his family. Ada had ordered him to remain in bed until he could bare weight on his ankle and his brothers had abandoned him to go hunting. He was studying the current warrior for about the fifth time and contemplating another battle. Just as he was about to move on to the next wooden figure there was a knock on the door. Estel quickly scooped up the toys and dumped them into their box.  
  
"Minnlye. [Thou may enter]" he called out, eager for company. He placed the box on the nightstand as the door tentatively moved. A small elven face appeared around it when it was halfway open and the door paused.  
  
"Raydaion!" Estel exclaimed happily.  
  
A relieved smile spread across the elf's face and he suddenly came running through the doorway. With a jump the boy landed on the bed, causing Estel to bounce up and down. He laughed with glee while clutching his still tender ribs.  
  
"M?nré, Estel. How are you? [Good Day]"  
  
"Fine, mellonnin, and you?"  
  
"I have been well for a while. I have been very worried about you for I kept asking Lord Elrond if I could see you, but he always said no. He told me you were too sick until today." Raydaion explained. Then the joy and excitement left him.  
  
"I am so sorry Estel. We should have never treated you the way we did. You are not stupid or dirty or anything like that. There is no excuse for my actions and I do not expect you to forgive me." With the elf's words, Estel's smile melted from his face.  
  
"Nay, Ray, tis I who should apologize. I.well.I tricked you into being caught." Estel finished quickly.  
  
Raydaion blinked and Estel hurried to explain what his plan had been. When he had finished the room remained silent for a few long moments. The entire time Estel watched his friend's face for a clue to what the elf was feeling. He was just about to ask for forgiveness again when Raydaion began to laugh. Estel was shocked; he did not understand the source of the laugher.  
  
"It figures an adan would come up with a plan like that." Raydaion managed through his laugher.  
  
"I thought it was quite good." Estel said quietly.  
  
"Tis just it, Estel. It was a brilliant plan."  
  
"Then what is so funny?" the boy questioned with growing agitation.  
  
"It is just that *giggle* only you would *giggle* manage to get himself captured *laugher* and chained inside a cave." Raydaion forced between fits.  
  
Estel sat stunned for a second before the irony hit him and soon he too was giggling.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A month later the two friends were sitting in a tree with three large baskets. The biggest of which was full of rotten fruit. The other elven children did not seem to regret their actions, so Estel and Raydaion decided it was time to teach them a lesson. They had watched the group for days and knew that they would take this route to the river to go swimming.  
  
The two smiled as they saw the elves run along the path. Just before they reached the base of the tree they began to pelt them with the sticky melons. The elflings stopped abruptly and began to shout and scream as they were hit with the offending fruit. They began to run away only to get tangled in a trip line that caused them to fall into a heap. Snickering, Raydaion took a bucket of pinesap and poured it onto the pile. Next, Estel tossed a bucket of feathers, which quickly stuck to the gooey elves. As soon as they were done, the two took off through the treetops before they were spotted and identified.  
  
The boys did not care if they got into trouble or what their punishment would be. They did not care about anything but how sweet their revenge tasted. When they made it back to the palace the two collapsed on Estel's bed, still laughing in triumph. When they eventually stopped they lay still until Estel spoke up.  
  
"Why do we not go and find Glorfindel or my brothers to annoy?" he offered.  
  
"Ok." Raydaion agreed.  
  
The two jumped off the bed and ran out the bedroom door. They were quickly gaining a reputation of being inseparable troublemakers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kelvakanta sat in a dank cave scowling at the jagged scar on his arm. 'That stupid elf will pay for this. I shall return and make him sorry.' he thought to himself. Kelvakanta hated failure. It was for the weak. He had never failed before and a deep burning hatred had rooted itself inside of him. Yes, he would foster that hate, make it grow, and then use it to make his stronger.  
  
He would never fail again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
THE END  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Ok, that's it for this story, but like I said there will be more later. Let me know what you think. Go ahead, press that little button.  
  
* * * * *  
  
xsilicax- Yah! Estel is finally well again. Everything turned out ok except for the minor issue of the bad guy escaping and plotting revenge. Oh well, thanks for the reviews!  
  
LadySiri- What did you do to your arm? I hope it heals soon. I am very glad that you like it and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sabercrazy- So did I have your interest? Yes, little Estel is safe and all worries are gone. The evil man is just plotting revenge and really pissed, but no worries. *evil grin* You never know what might happen. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
arwen-evenstar- You poked me again, Argh! Anyway, thank you very much for your compliment! It always means a lot when coming from such a talented author like you. Glad you enjoyed it and thanks for the reviews.  
  
Carrie- Thank you so much for such a kind review and for being so understanding. I also agree that Kelvakanta deserves to die, but we must all be patient. *gives hugs* I hope you enjoyed the final chapter also. I absolutely love getting reviews from you and I appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think.  
  
Rhonda- Thanks for the constant poking, if it were not for you I would probably never get these chapters out. I am so happy that you like my story and I anticipate more of yours.  
  
Bookworm2000- I don't care if it takes months for you to review, I just love it when you do. May I ask where you got a squirrel army? Oh well, I agree with you that everyone will just have to be in it for the long-haul. Kelvakanta does not seem willing to give up easily at all. 


End file.
